


(April) March Madness (Bandori Oneshots)

by StarLightCrystal



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLightCrystal/pseuds/StarLightCrystal
Summary: REQUESTS ARE CLOSED. ALL SPOTS TAKEN(As of April 19, 2020. Plz ignore all messages about requests in chapters)Writing a oneshot everyday in March? I’ll try but it’ll be hard...(Bruh I already failed >///< and chapter 1 doesn't count as a chapter really)IT HAS TURNED IN APRIL MADNESS CAUSE I'M A FAILURE
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Maruyama Aya, Hazawa Tsugumi/Udagawa Ako, Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato, Hikawa Sayo/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Seta Kaoru, Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Hikawa Sayo/Ushigome Rimi, Hikawa Sayo/Wakamiya Eve, Hikawa Sayo/Yamabuki Saaya, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Kitazawa Hagumi/Minato Yukina, Maruyama Aya/Yamato Maya, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Minato Yukina/Udagawa Tomoe, Mitake Ran/Udagawa Tomoe, Mitake Ran/Ushigome Rimi, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Roselia/Reader, Seta Kaoru/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari, Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 112
Kudos: 115





	1. Kasumi/Arisa -Bonsai-

**Author's Note:**

> Super duper short first chapter
> 
> I usually don’t like writing sort things, but it’s like 12 am right now...
> 
> Anyways other chapters will usually be longer 
> 
> Request are open! Please make they aren’t NSFW. When requesting plz also state some sort of prompt 
> 
> Something like:  
> Character x character (cuddling)

“Ne ne, Arisa,” Kasumi asked as they were walking home.

“What is it?” Arisa answered sharply. The pair were walking to Arisa’s house to hangout a little. Not that Arisa wanted to or anything.

“Can uuu teach me bonsai?”

“Ehhhh!?!”

“The thing you do with your plants!”

“Ya, I know what it is. Why do you want to learn it?”

“It seems fun! Watching you do bonsai makes me feel Kira Kira Doki Doki!”

“You were watching me?!?” Arisa’s face flushed red.

“Ehe...”

“KASUMIIIIIIIII”

 _Better run_ Kasumi thought. 


	2. Sayo/Saaya -Lap Pillow-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For D101  
> Thanks for the suggestion! An interesting pair, but also very cute! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> (Bruh, my titles are awesome)

"Hey Saaya?"

"Yes, Sayo?" Saaya looked down at the teal haired girl who was using her lap as a pillow. 

Sayo gave a small smile and met Saaya's eyes, "What do think the bread we made will taste like?"

"It'll be filled with passion and love. I bet Hina will love it."

Sayo scoffed, "Of course Hina will like it. Anything I make, she likes."

"You two are too cute~"

"What about Jun and Sana, don't they like everything you make too?" 

Saaya started playing with Sayo's hair. Twirling it around her finger and petting it. "I mean Sana usually likes everything I make, but Jun can be blunter. Once I messed up on a recipe and Jun criticized it."

"He still ate it didn't he?" Sayo asked.

A light giggle escaped Saaya's mouth as she bent down to kiss Sayo's forehead, leaving her red-faced. "You bet he did. Even I couldn't finish the whole thing, but Jun and Sana ate it all up."

"Speaking of which, where did those two go?"

"Ah, Tomoe decided to take them out to the park. It's been a while since they've played with Tomoe, guess they missed her."

"Udagawa-san? Right, you guys were close as children."

The two stayed silent. Saaya watched as Sayo's chest rose up and down as she breathed. _She looks so peaceful,_ she thought, _I'm lucky to be one of the only ones who see this side of her._

_Ding!_

Saaya met Sayo's eyes again, "I need to go take out the bread from the oven. Get up please~"

A cute pout formed on Sayo's face, "No! I don't want you to goooooo,"

"I have to take the bread out or it'll burn." Saaya watched Sayo with amusement in her eyes.

Sayo crossed her arms over her chest, "Let the bread burn! I'm really comfy right now!"

"And let Hina eat burnt bread? I don't think so~" Saaya lifted her legs a little, a shout of protest came from Sayo's mouth.

"Stop it Saaya~ Why are you siding with Hina? She can eat the burnt bread!"

Saaya chuckled and stood up, letting Sayo's head fall to the couch with a thump. "The bread is probably perfectly or maybe over baked now. I'm going to take it out of the oven."

"Saaya you're so mean!" Sayo kicked her legs around.

"Ya, ya. You'll be thankful once you taste your bread, you don't know how much of a kid you sound like right now."

"Hmph!"

Saaya walked to the kitchen where the bread was being baked. You could smell a strong aroma of freshly baked bread as Saaya pulled the tray out. _Perfect_ she thought. She went around the kitchen to find a plate to place a piece of bread on, for Sayo obviously. This was Sayo's first time baking bread. Saaya thought it was cute how every single thing had to be precisely done.

As Saaya walked back into the living, she found it oddly quiet. Usually, Sayo's head would pop up instantly as Saaya walked in, but this time she didn't. Facing the couch, she found out that Sayo had gone to sleep. _Arisa did say that the Student Council was getting ready for some sort of event,_ Saaya thought, _Sayo must be really tired._ She bent down and placed the plate of bread on the coffee table. Then she gently lifted Sayo's head from the couch and set it on her lap as she sat down where Sayo's head was. Stroking her hair once again, Saaya let out a soft sigh. She really was lucky she thought, _And Sayo's so cute!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget! You can still leave suggestions! Please state the pair then a prompt! Currently looking for 25 more to fill up the whole month!  
> Thank you~


	3. Yukina/Lisa -Angst-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For NicApples  
> This is one of my favorite ships! Thanks for the request! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Btw, their in a relationship in this story
> 
> (Again with the creative title)

Yukina looked over at the brown-haired girl who was sitting next to her, playing on her bass.

_Strum Strum_

She took a closer look at Lisa's nails. It's been a while since she got them done, hasn't she? And what about shopping for new clothes and such, she's stopped talking about that too. Just how much freedom did Lisa sacrifice for the band, for her? 

_Strum Stru-_

"Yu-ki-naaaaa," A hand waved in front of her face. 

"Y-yes, Lisa?

She set her bass down against the bed, "You spaced out there for a while, you doing good?"

"Oh, I was just t-thinking."

Lisa looked at her suspiciously, it wasn't every day you get to hear Yukina stutter. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Yukina gave a slight nod.

"Ooookay then... why don't we watch some cat videos then?"

"Sure," Yukina walked up to her desk to get her laptop. Lisa gave a small frown, something definitely wasn't right. Usually, Yukina would be more enthusiastic about anything related to cats, but at this moment...

"Here," Yukina said, placing the laptop on Lisa's lap. "I'm gonna go downstairs to get us something to drink. In the meantime, why don't you find some videos?" 

"Oka-," The door was closed before Lisa could finish her sentence.

Yukina ran down the stairs, hoping to not make a lot of noise. Ever since tonight, she realized how much Lisa did for everyone. How much she did for her. But did Yukina do anything back for her? It seemed like all Yukina did was cause pain to everyone. Like while forming their band, she had used Roselia to reach even greater heights. Never thinking once about how everyone else felt about the band. Or that one time when the audience started disappearing during a concert. All she did after, was force everyone to practice and practice. And it took mostly Lisa each time to fix everything.

Yukina opened the cupboard to find two mugs and two tea bags. She put one into each cup, then quickly filled the cups with hot water. Putting them on a tray, she walked herself back up the stairs, hoping to have calmed down a little.

"Ah~ Yukina! You're finally back, what took you so long?"

"I couldn't find the teabags, here."

Lisa took the mug from Yukina's hands, "Thanks! Mmmm, this is great. What flavor?"

"Peach."

"It's sooo good!

Yukina hummed in response. The two girls sat in silence while drinking from their mugs, relishing the moment.

“Say, Yukina?”

”Yes Lisa?”

”Are you sure you’re okay today?”

Yukina sighed and placed her mug on her lap. “Lisa... am I not good enough for you?”

”Eeeh!?! What are you talking about, you’re more than enough!”

”I mean all I do is create pain for everyone.”

”Yukina...” Lisa placed her mug down on the floor, careful not to spill it, “who ever said that?” 

“...”

”Exactly, you always do what you think is best for everyone. And you always fix your mistakes if you create them. That’s something I admire about you.”

”Lisa...”

”Are you still thinking about not being enough? You know you’re more than enough for me. Being able to perform with you on stage is already enough. I love being around you. If you ever tried getting rid of me, I won’t budge.”

A tear fell down Yukina’s face, “Are you sure...?”

”I’m surer than sure.” Lisa took Yukina’s hand and held them. “Don’t ever think like that again. I love you with all my heart. You’ll always be enough for me.” She leaned in and gave Yukina a soft peck on her cheeks.

Yukina blinked away her tears and gave smile, her face turning a warm shade of red, “T-thank you Lisa... I-I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sjfhfjhdgdhs I feel like the ending went a little quick, but I tried.
> 
> Ahhh I legit almost didn’t finish writing this, but I told myself that I’ve committed to this already. 
> 
> Requests are still open! Please state your ship and a prompt.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Tomoe/Ran -First Date-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For jellyfishkanon  
> Thanks for requesting! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Omg omg, I watched the new Bandori episode and I freaked! I’m so happy Roselia got a lot of screen time in the two episodes. Especially Sayo!!  
> And my ships were present too~
> 
> (I think this title is more creative...)

Ran could feel her heart pounding in her chest. 

It was her very first, first, the first date- ever. And it was with none other than Udagawa Tomoe, her childhood friend. The two had always bickered, but they had both agreed on one thing. They had feelings for each other and decided to go out. Ran was currently holding Tomoe's hand, and she could feel her sweat spreading. Why was she so nervous anyway in the first place? It's not like they didn't know each other. 

The two girls walked up to Tomoe's favorite ramen shop. Ran had gone a few times with Moca, but never with Tomoe. They waited in line silently, Ran playing with her shirt.

"Hey, Ran," Tomoe said, breaking the silence.

Ran hummed in response.

"You know," she put her hand behind her neck, "you look really cute today." Her face flushed a bright red.

Ran could feel her cheeks warming up, "I-um thanks...you don't look too bad yourself."

"Really? I feel like I look the same."

"Umm, you did your hair..."

In fact, Tomoe did. She had panicked before the date and had no idea how to dress. With the help of Ako's, she coordinated an outfit and got her hair done. Nothing special though, just a low poney tail. She's not gonna lie, she did look kinda good with the new hairstyle.

Giving a light pat to her hair, she nodded. "I actually had Ako help me out with it. She really has grown up has she?"

Ran smiled, "No doubt."

Eventually, the two got inside. Ran looked over the options and selected the most simple one- Tonkotsu. She looked over at Tomoe, "What are you getting?"

"Obviously the pork bone and soy sauce ramen! It's the best!" She punched in her order into the machine, "what about you?"

"Tonkotsu."

"Good choice! It's so simple, has just the right amount of flavor. Come on, let's sit down." Ran followed Tomoe to a table for two. Soon enough, the food came. 

"Itadakimasu!" The two girls said and then started eating.

"How is it Ran?"

"It's sooo good! We made a good choice for our first date didn't we?"

"I knew ramen would be a great choice! Ah~ it's just so good!"

Ran chuckled, "You better keep eating, or your ramen will get cold."

"Hey, I'm almost done! I could probably go for seconds, but I think one should be enough for today."

Ran's eyes twitched at that, "How many do you usually eat?"

"Mmmmm, once I had a competition with Ako and ate 10 bowls of ramen. I couldn't move for the rest of the day!"

"You're insane!"

"But you're still dating me~"

"Shut up, Tomoe."

Tomoe ignored Ran's statement and drank the soup down. Slamming the bowl on the table, she said ~~more like yelled~~ "I'm finished!" 

"Will you be quieter? The whole world doesn't need to know."

"Aw Ran~ You're just jealous I finished before you aren't you?"

"It's expected, you eat ramen almost every week."

"No, I don't! I went 5 days without eating it, you should be proud."

"...that's even less than a week."

"It's not like you don't eat your favorite food very often," Tomoe said, crossing her arms, a pout forming on her face.

"Oh please, I haven't ate bitter chocolate or something for a long time."

"What about yesterday on the roof?"

"..."

"Gotcha!" Tomoe laughed, which sounded like angels singing to Ran. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neither less to say, both girls thought the first date went surprisingly well, but they got scolded by Himari the next day because they didn't take enough pictures...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I end this a little abruptly? Sorry, I didn't mean to... I just really need to sleep tonight, since I have a state test coming up tomorrow. I hope you understand!
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle posting every single day, so if I don't, don't worry. I'll try to make up for it the next day.
> 
> But, requests are still open! Same rules as always. 
> 
> Thank you~


	5. Rimi/Sayo -Movie Night-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rare pair! Requested by AlphDan1  
> Thanks for requesting it! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> (Hehe, my titles are getting better...)

"Ushigome-san, come in," Sayo said while gesturing her forward, "You can leave your shoes here and your coat there."

"A-ah, thank you Hikawa-senpai." Rimi quickly took her shoes and coat off, placing them where Sayo had pointed just a few moments ago. 

After locking the door, Sayo turned around to face her, "You can drop the senpai, we're not at school." 

"O-okay, Hikawa-san," Rimi said, Sayo nodded in approval. "I also brought some choco cornets," Rimi lifted the pastry bag, "Where do you want me to put them?"

The two started walking towards the living room, "You can just leave it on the coffee table in the living room since we'll be there most of the time. Hina is having a sleepover with the rest of PasuPare so she won't be here tonight."

Rimi nodded and smiled. As they walked, she noticed how simple and organized the Hikawa household was. There were a few pictures hung up on the wall. One of them was the twins as kids. The picture featured two teal haired girls-about the age of 7, each holding a first-place ribbon. She wondered what event it was for.

Once the two sat down on the couch, Sayo turned on the TV and gave the remote to Rimi. "Here you go, you can choose what to watch."

Rimi quickly placed the bag of cornets on the table and took the remote out of Sayo's hands. She noticed there was a bowl of popcorn that seemed to be popped only a few moments ago and some candy. While looking through a couple of movie options on the TV, only one stood out. "Hikawa-san..."

Sayo was currently reaching for some popcorn but stopped as she heard her name, a pink blush danced slightly across her face. "Yes, Ushigome-san?"

"Let's watch IT,"

The popcorn in Sayo's hands immediately dropped, "E-eehh?" She leaned back on the couch.

"You know the clown movie IT? Here this one," she pointed to the screen.

"Of course I know what it is, you just don't seem like a person who enjoys horror..."

"I've watched IT plenty of times, so I know what happens. It's my all-time favorite!"

"...is there anything else you want to watch?"

"Hmmm? Do you not like horror?"

"N-no, of course that's not it! It's just Hina told me it's not that good!"

Rimi pouted and used her baby ~~doggy~~ eyes, "Awww, it's my all-time favorite movie though! Can we please watch it? Pretty please?"

"F-fine."

"If you get scared you can just hug me!"

"I told you, I'm not scared! Just Hina said it's not a goo..." Sayo trailed off as Rimi clicked on the movie and the opening credits started.

Rimi reached for Sayo's hand, "Don't worry! I'll be here for you."

While watching the movie, Rimi noticed Sayo's grip on her hand getting tighter and tighter. Glancing at Sayo, you could visibly see her trembling a little bit, a few beads of sweat fell on her forehead as if she just finished an intense guitar practice.

"Hikawa-san..., are you okay?"

"I-I'm perfectly fi-" A shriek came out of Sayo's mouth as the clown (Pennywise) approached the screen. She immediately fell motionless against the couch.

Rimi immediately went for the remote and paused the movie. "H-Hikawa-san?"

No response.

"HIKAWA-SAN!" Rimi shouted while shaking her shoulders, "Omg, omg, omg... did you faint?"

"Ushigome-san... I would be pleased if you would stop shaking me." The color was drained from Sayo's face and a look of horror was still present.

"Thank god you're okay. Want me to get you anything, water? Snacks? Your guitar?"

"T-that won't be necessary, I just need some time to recover from the shock."

"O-oh okay."

They sat in silence for a few moments as the color drained back to Sayo's face. Once Sayo collected herself, she turned to Rimi, "I'm sorry you had to experience that...I just don't do so well with horror movies."

"You should've of told me Sayo-san! Is it okay if I call you that...?"

"Sure...mind if we don't finish this movie today? Maybe we can watch a few of Poppin Party's performances?"

"No worries! We can finish it another day when you're ready, here," Rimi handed Sayo a Choco Cornet.

"Thanks," Sayo said. Both of them ended the night by watching all 5 bands performances and eating Choco Cornets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Volleyball practice the other day at 6:45, then tested the whole day, then had a choir concert. Oh my gosh, I was beat! Then I had a project to finish and more testing, ahhh. And now I'm like 4 days or something behind on this! I'm sorry...
> 
> I was writing this chapter before I went to sleep and I didn't finish. When I woke up the next day, my laptop was still open. Oops guess I fell asleep while writing, ehehe~
> 
> And to be fair, I've never watched a horror movie...
> 
> Request are still open, same rules as always!
> 
> Thank you~


	6. Tomoe/Himari -Carnival-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by night390.  
> Thanks for requesting, I hope you enjoy!  
> Sorry for taking like 5 years to write this...

_This is not a date._ Himari thought. _It's definitely not a date._

She was currently walking with Tomoe- hand in hand, around the carnival. She could hear Moca whispering in her ear about them holding hands, but it wasn't her fault though! They had just gotten off the teacup ride (a classic kid ride, but one of her favorites!) and were walking to a nearby carnival game she spotted. Once she saw it, she quickly took Tomoe's hand in hers and ran towards it. Before she could get any closer to the game, Tomoe pulled her back, stating they should walk and not run. Okay, so maybe it was partially her fault, but Tomoe didn't let go and she didn't either. It just seemed too rude!

She took a quick glance at Tomoe's face and notice it was covered with a light blush. Wait what? A blush? Himari quickly shook her head and ducked down, she must be imaging it. Tomoe rarely blushed, but it was cute when she did. _Oh god, what am I thinking!_ Himari sighed. _Tomoe's not cute, wait she is! But no! But-_

"Hey, Himari? a hand waved in front of her face, "You good there?"

Himari blinked, "Y-yup! I'm doing great!"

Tomoe gave a frown but didn't push any further.

Himari could practically hear Moca teasing her about this. _Fufu~ Does Hii-chan want this to be a date? TomoHima, what a cute ship name~_

"MOCAAA!" Himari yelled. Tomoe looked taken back and let go of her hand. A look of surprise ran across her face. A few passersby stared at her. She gave a light squeak and buried her face into Tomoe's shoulder.

An even bigger blush grew on Tomoe's face, "Yo, Himari. You sure you okay? Did Moca do anything?"

Himari shook her head furiously.

"Okay..." Tomoe took her free arm and scratched her head, "You know we're getting many weird looks right now."

"We are?"

"Um ya..."

Himari looked up and saw pairs of eyes looking at her. "Ehe... let's head over to the game then?"

"Sure, why not." After the ~~huge~~ mini embarrassing moment, the two walked over to the game. Himari instantly missed the warmth of Tomoe's hand.

The employee gestured to them as they went closer, "Ladies! Why don't you give it a try! All you gotta do is get 1 ball to stay in this bucket and you can win one of these fabulous prizes!" 

"You wanted to play?" Tomoe asked, reaching into her pocket to get money.

"Mmm, I want that pink Jigglypuff!" Himari jumped up and down excitedly while pointing. 

"Why not? You can give it a try first, then I'll try." Himari nodded excitedly and took one of the balls out of the basket. She had 3 tries and only had to make one in. Slowly, she tossed her first ball, but it was short and fell to the ground before it could even hit the basket. The second shot, the ball rolled on the rim of the basket and decided to not go in. She let out a groan of frustration. Who said it would be this hard? Clenching her third ball, she glanced at Tomoe who gave her a reassuring smile.

"You got this Himari!"

Sucking a deep breath in, she let it out as the tossed the third ball. But this time, she tossed it too hard and it bounced off the back of the basket onto the floor. "Noooo! Jigglypufffffffff!!!"

"It's okay Himari," Tomoe rubbed her shoulder sympathetically, "I'll get it for you!"

Himari blinked the tears out of her eyes, "R-really? You'll do that for me?"

"Of course!" Tomoe and Himari switched places. Himari took out her phone to videotape Tomoe in action, this would get lots of likes if she posted it later! "Here I go!" Tomoe said, "SOIIIIIIYA!" 

Tomoe tossed the ball way too hard, it slammed into the back of the basket ~~and created a dent~~ and flew back out. Tomoe blinked in confusment, "Was that too hard?"

Himari giggled, "To-mo-e~ It wasn't!"

"Oiii, stop making fun of me, I'll get this prize for you." With a determined look on her face, Tomoe grabbed the second ball and tossed it. It hit the rim and bounced it. "Ah, dang it." She rubbed her temples in frustration. "Got any tips Himari?"

"Me? Did you see me play a few moments ago?"

"Guess that's a no then."

"Don't worry Tomoe! Third times the charm!"

"Better believe it!" Tomoe picked up the last ball and gulped. This was her last chance to win Himari a Jigglypuff, it's basically a life or death situation. "SOIYA!" Tomoe tossed the ball and it rolled on the rim. Side to side to side, and finally... it went in! "YES!" 

The employee smiled and gave them the Jigglypuff. "Himari! Here you go!" Tomoe handed the plush to Himari who giggled in response. She held her phone steady while accepting it.

"Wait are you recording?"

"You were just so cute! I'm gonna post this later! It's gonna get a lot of likes!!" She slides her phone back into her purse.

"Himariiiiiiiii!"

"Yes, Tomoe?" Himari asked sweetly.

"You know what, nevermind. Come on, I want to go to one last place before we leave." Tomoe grabbed her arm and walked them to their final destination...

The Ferris Wheel.

Tomoe couldn't sit still while they were in the car (booth?) riding up the Ferris Wheel. Himari noticed, but decided not to question. As they got nearer to the top, Tomoe started to speak. "So, um Himari."

Himari averted her eyes from the glass to Tomoe. "Ya?"

"You k-know..."

Himari cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Um... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tomoe! You can ask me anything!"

She stood up and rocked the car a little. "W-will you..."

Himari glanced at Tomoe's nervous posture and nodded.

"W-will you be my girlfriend?"

Himari looked at the item that was shoved into her face. Tomoe was holding a blue velvet box with a cute scrunchie inside. On the scrunchie was a heart charm that had _Girlfriend_ written in a fancy font. 

Himari felt tears filling her eyes, "Tomoeeeeeeee..."

"Y-yes...?"

"OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She took the scrunchie and slid it on her wrist. _Classic Tomoe,_ She thought. _She made this seem like a marriage proposal._ Standing up, she crashed into Tomoe's warm embrace and smiled. 

"I'M SO LUCKY TOMOE!" She sobbed, "OF COURSE! YES YES YES!!!"

Tomoe held back a chuckled and ruffled Himari's hair. A smile implanted on both of their faces. 

_Maybe this was a date._ Himari thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda changed the prompt a little, hope that's okay!
> 
> Literally got no sleep the past week, yay! I'm gonna try to update this now and probs catch up since I'm like 10-years late. Plus I have no school for 3 weeks because of Coronavirus so I'll be freer, but E-learning...  
> I had to video myself working out for 30 mins because of P.E. Uggggggg


	7. Rinko/Sayo -Gaming Night-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Romanom  
> Thanks for the request! Enjoy!

"Hikawa-san...?" Rinko turned around on her gaming chair to face Sayo, who was sitting on her bed. 

"Yes, Shirokane-san?" Sayo peeked through the blankets that wrapped her from head to toe. While they were playing NFO Sayo had somehow managed to wrap herself up in Rinko's sheets. Rinko doesn't mind though, she looks rather cute. >//<

"Um, do you want to play something else?"

Sayo hummed in response, whilst looking at the screen again. 

Rinko giggled and made her way to the bed. "Wanna play Super Smash Bros?"

Closing her laptop, Sayo looked up to face Rinko. "Sure, I don't mind. Sorry, I just had to finish a few things."

"It's n-no problem! I just thought it would be a good change of pace."

Sayo nodded and stood up. She walked over to Rinko's desk and set her laptop down. "Where are the controllers?"

"O-oh I can get them!" She immediately stood up.

"Shirokane-san, it's fine. Besides, I'm here already."

"O-okay, um it's in the drawer to your left."

Sayo bent down and saw multiple drawers. She looked back and motioned to Rinko for help. 

"Oh, it's the one at the very bottom."

She opened the drawer and took out 2 controllers. Before going back to Rinko, she turned on the Switch and put the game in. 

"Here you go," Sayo said and handed the controller to Rinko, "I trust you can play very well? I won't go easy on you."

Rinko watched Sayo sit down and wrap herself back in the blankets. "Don't worry Hikawa-san, I have at least 5 years of practice."

Sayo giggled and turned to face the screen.

"Um, may I cuddle with you?"

Sayo turned to look at Rinko with a light blush. "S-sure, I don't see why not." She untangled herself and allowed Rinko to slide in, then proceeded to wrap both of them up. (Leaving enough room to use their controllers obviously.) 

"I choose Zelda." Rinko said, "What about you?"

Sayo giggled sheepishly, "I'm going with the Ice Climbers."

"Hikawa-san, that's super cute! Ako-chan usually goes with Bayonetta."

"As does Hina, weirdly enough."

"Do you play a lot at home?"

"I used to play with Hina after school every day, but things and happened and you know... but I've recently played a little so I;m not too rusty."

"Well, just like you said- I'm not going easy on you."

"I don't expect you to."

_3, 2, 1, START_

The girls started moving their fingers furiously over the controllers, while they stared harshly at the screen. 

"Shirokane-san, I would advise you not to do that." 

"What do you mean, Hikawa-san? You better watch your back!"

Sayo let out a groan. 

_1p Wins!!_

"Good game," Rinko said, "Rematch?"

"I'm not opposed to that idea."

_3, 2, 1, START_

This round, Rinko relaxed a little. Being the gamer she was, she caught on, on how Sayo played. Each of her moves was perfectly calculated and she could've easily won- but Rinko could read these logical moves too easily, therefore she was losing.

Another groan was let out.

_1p Wins!!_

"Would you like a break?" Rinko asked,

"That is not needed, but I'll take your offer." Sayo put her controller down and laid her head on Rinko's shoulder.

Rinko could feel her face heating up, "W-why don't I play against the computer while you rest a little?"

"Not a bad idea, then I can see how you play."

Rinko giggled and started the game.

Sayo noticed that Rinko played with a sense of calmness. She never attacked until the last moment and would just toss in a few hits here and there. While they played against each other, Sayo realized Rinko seemed to know her every move. Causing her to miss almost every single hit. She snuggled in closer to Rinko, who let out a tiny squeak. The girl had just won her first round against the computer and was on her second. She didn't expect Sayo to be this close. This was very unsayo-like, but who could she blame? Rinko was very warm.

When Rinki finished her fifth round (which she obviously won), she put the controller down and glanced at Sayo. "What you like to play against the computer?"

"I suppose so." Sayo lifted her head off of Rinko's shoulders and grabbed the controller. 

As Sayo won her fourth round and was going to her fifth, Rinko snuggled up close to Sayo and placed her head gently on Sayo's shoulder. Just as Sayo did before to Rinko. As soon as there was contact, Sayo's shoulder stiffened and her breath hitched. A red glow covered her face. Anddddd ~~un~~ surprisingly Sayo lost the last round. 

"One more round against me, Hikawa-san?" Rinko asked and lifted her head.

"Sure."

_3, 2, 1, START_

Sayo had noticed her mistake during the first few rounds against Rinko. Rinko was very skilled and could read basically any move- unless it was one of the most outlandish ones.

_2p Wins_

"Yes," Sayo muttered, "Finally."

"Mmmm, congrats Hikawa-san, guess you figured out what you were doing." Rinko said with a smile, "I should've expected you to figure it out."

Sayo giggled and put her controller down on her lap. She fixed the blanket, so it was back on their shoulders. 

"Hika-" A yawn escaped from Rinko's mouth, "-san, do you mind if I take a quick break?"

"Of course not."

Rinko smiled and put her head on Sayo's shoulder once more. Soon, a light snore could be heard.

Sayo immediately noticed this and made sure to cover Rinko with the blanket even more. She too, placed her head on Rinko's head and dozed off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a soft knock on Rinko's bedroom door, but no answer. After waiting a few moments, Rinko's mom opened the door to see the two girls sleeping soundly. She thought it was strange how she kept hearing the game going on, but there were no wins or any changed to the music. She went in silently and turned off the Switch while carefully removing the controllers from both girls' lap. 

As she left the room, she made sure to turn off the lights and close the door gently. A light smile visible on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Y'all watch the new eps? Oh my God, I love Chu2 and Pareo, Masking, lock, and Rei. Oh my God, RAS is growing on me. Can my room be like Pareo's room though? Like it was the best thing I've ever seen! But the anime's coming to an end soon! I CAN'T FOR THE SECOND FILM AND GARUPA PICO SEASON 2!!!!
> 
> UM SAYO 4 STAR COMING UP ON GLOBAL SERVER? PLZ COME HOME!


	8. Sayo/Saaya -Swim Practice-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Hero1  
> Huge thank you for requesting!  
> Please enjoy!

**TEXT**

**Saaya:** Sayo?

 **Sayo:** Yes, Yamabuki-san.

 **Saaya:** Sayo, you can call me Saaya~

 **Sayo:** Is that really necessary?

 **Saaya:** Come on! I'm your girlfriend now!

 **Sayo:** Fine, Saaya.

 **Saaya:** hgjhkfhfhdh Can I ask you a favor?

 **Sayo:** Of course.

 **Saaya:** Will come practice swimming with me? I have the swim test coming up

 **Sayo:** I'm not against it. When?

 **Saaya:** Tm at the pool

 **Sayo:** Sure.

 **Saaya:** It's a date!

 **Sayo:** >///<

 **Saaya:** Since when did you use emojis and stuff

 **Sayo:** Hina said they're fun to use, so I decided to try them out.

 **Saaya:** I see. Meet you at the pool tm!

 **Sayo:** Good bye.

 **Saaya:** Bye Sayo~

**Tomorrow @ POOL**

"Sayo!" Saaya said as she ran up to Sayo, "Did I make you wait long?"

"I just got here myself. Let's go?" Saaya nodded and let Sayo hold the door open for her. Together, they walked into the locker room and changed. Sayo already had her swimsuit under her, so she put her stuff away in her locker (her clothes too). Once they were out of the locker room and on the pool deck, they found two chairs to set their towels down. 

"Sayo, you should close your mouth before I shove some carrots in there." Saaya giggled as she noticed Sayo staring at her in her swimsuit.

"I-um," Sayo turned away blushing, "Yamabuki-san, my apologies. I just spaced out a little."

"I told you to call me by my first name!"

"Right...Saaya."

Saaya beamed, "My swimsuit's cute right?" 

Sayo faced Saaya again and looked her up and down, "A-um yes. The yellow fits you perfectly." 

"You don't look too bad yourself." Saaya grinned while looking at Sayo's blue swimsuit.

"Thank you, S-Saaya." Sayo turned around again in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Ready to start?" Saaya said, taking Sayo's hand to lead her over to the pool.

"May I request to watch you swim first?" Saaya let go of Sayo's hand when they reached the poolside.

"I guess so, but I do prefer you to come in with me."

"I'll join you later."

"Promise?"

Sayo rolled her eyes, "Promise."

Saaya giggled. She jumped into the pool and started swimming. Sayo sighed and slowly sat down next to the pool, setting her feet in the water.

Sayo gave a light yelp when a head popped up from the water next to her. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, Sayo. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to interrupt you." Saaya rested her chin on the poolside next to Sayo.

"Say... what's your fasted time?" 

"Mmmm..." Saaya looked up at Sayo thoughtfully, "35.67 seconds for 50 free."

"Not bad..."

"What are you thinking about?"

"If you can beat that time today... you can ask anything from me."

"Really?" Saaya asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes," then Sayo groaned, "I'm gonna regret this later won't I?" 

Saaya giggled, "I don't know. Maybe you will...count me down so I can start?"

"Sure."

Saaya hopped back in the pool and got in her starting position.

"Ready?" Sayo asked.

"Yes."

"3, 2, 1, go!"

Saaya pushed off the wall like a rocket, while Sayo's eyes lingered on the clock, keeping track of time.

"Done!" Saaya yelled as she reached the wall. Sayo's eyes reverted back to Saaya.

"37.65."

"Awwww, I got slower! Second try please?"

"I guess I don't mind."

"Are you sure the time is accurate though? You seem to be doing this all mentally."

"Don't underestimate me. Hina and I've tested our ability to time mentally and it's surprisingly accurate."

"What a weird talent. Ready to time again then?"

"Get ready Saaya," Saaya got in her starting position again, "3, 2, 1, go!"

Again, Saaya launched off the wall with full force and Sayo looked at the clock. _34.01,34.04..._ Sayo thought.

"Done!" Saaya yelled, then immediately put her head down on the poolside to rest. "What'd I get?"

"...34.30"

Saaya lifted her to face Sayo, beaming. "I beat it?"

"Yes, you did."

"Really?"

Sayo nodded, "What can I do for you then?"

"How about a kiss?" Saaya said pointing to her lips.

Sayo's face started heating up, "A-a what?"

"Kiss?" Saaya grinned.

"Y-you want a k-kiss?"

"Come on Sayo! You said you would do anything I want!"

"I-I guess I did...but is that...?"

Saaya laughed and pulled Sayo into the water. 

"Yamabuki Saaya!" Sayo yelled once she rose to the surface. "What was that for?"

"Kiss?" Saaya repeated, looking at Sayo with her doggy eyes and pointing at her pouted lips. 

Sayo sighed and glared at Saaya. "You're lucky you're my girlfriend."

Leaning closer to Saaya, Sayo connected their lips~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so I played the Endori gacha like 5 times and no 4 stars. No SAYO😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
> I'm ready to quite Endori and Bandori😂
> 
> Since I have nothing to do these pass few weeks, I've been spending about 2-3 hours on bandori every day. Oops, that might be a little too much~


	9. Aya/Maya -Confession-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by W1F1N1GHTM4R3  
> Thank you for requesting!  
> Please enjoy!

Maya fingered the scrunchie on her wrist, twisting it back and forth. She felt very comfy under the couch in Pasu Pare's practice room and just couldn't bring herself to get out. She fit perfectly in there! But she didn't want to get caught, the first time was embarrassing enough. By the way, why was she wearing a scrunchie anyway? It was so unlike her. Maybe a certain pink-haired girl was on her mind when she was getting ready.

Maya blushed at the thought. That pink-haired girl could walk in here any moment and find her under the couch, but if she did find her, she would get a chance to talk to the girl! That would be great! As the drummer of Pasu Pare, Maya was always in the back. Which meant she got the best few of the pink-haired girl, whom was their vocalist, Aya Maruyama. She had been a trainee at the company for 3 years, and the last year-ish when Maya was there, she had caught her eye. Aya would stay after lesson after lesson to practice for hours and hours. Even now when she had debuted, she still stays after their practice to rehearse even more. Maya admired her for that. She really has dedication and passion for being an idol. 

"Boppin!" Someone yelled as the entered the practice room. Maye assumed it was Hina.

"Hina-chan, you didn't have to run so fast." A voice said, clearly tired from running. Maya immediately recognized the voice.

"Eh, but I was excited for practice today!"

"We practiced yesterday too though?"

"But this morning Onee-chan said good morning to me!"

"That's great, Hina-chan!"

"Hmm... shouldn't Maya be here by now?" Hina asked, looking around the room.

Maya gulped, she forgot she was under the couch again. Welp, now she's stuck here until both of them leave the room.

"Maybe she left the room! Aya-chan, why don't you check the practice room? I'll go outside!" The door opened, then slammed shut. She could hear Aya letting out a sigh.

"I wonder where Maya-chan went again. Could she possibly in what she calls 'tight and comfy spaces' again?" Aya thought out loud.

Maya blushed.

"But, it is kinda cute...oh my god what would Hina-chan say if she heard that!"

"C-cute...?" Maya stuttered out, completely forgetting Aya didn't know she was in the room.

"..." A head peeked under the couch, "M-maya-chan?!?" 

"Huhehe..." Maya blushed even more as she met Aya's eyes.

"D-did you hear what I-I said?"

"M-maybe just a little...would you mind helping me out? My legs cramped up." Aya reached her arm under and pulled Maya out. "Ah, thank you Aya-san...so,"

"S-so you heard?"

"M-maybe just a little?" Maya looked away shamelessly.

"U-um, Maya-chan I like you!" 

Her head quickly snapped forward, "Y-you what?"

Aya blushed, "Maya-chan, I-i like you! A-as in I have a crush on you!" 

Maya stayed silent. 

"I-it's okay if you don't have feelings for me, but I thought I should tell you? I mean Hina-chan said I should, um..."

Two arms snaked around Aya's waist and pulled her into a hug. "Huhehe... I-I like you too."

"W-what? Y-you do...?"

"How could I not? You're such a dedicated person, full of passion and goodwill. Plus you're pretty, how could I not like you."

"D-does that mean we can date?" Aya asked hopefully.

"Um," Maya blushed, "sure, but what about the company?"

"The agency is fine with it." Another voice chimed in. The drummer and vocalist jump away from each other to stare at the intruder. 

"Ah, sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Chisato asked grinning.

"N-nothing at all," Maya stuttered, "is the company really okay with it?"

"If they weren't, Chisato-chan and I wouldn't be dating!" Another voice interrupted.

"H-hina! You weren't supposed to tell them yet!" 

"Chisato-chan... you're dating Hina-chan?" Aya asked, her eyes big.

"Well yes, we were gonna tell you later, once we had the company's approval."

"We just went asking and got it!" Hina said smiling, jumping on Chisato.

"Get off."

"Eh? You're so mean." Hina pouted, letting go of Chisato.

"But you love me."

Hina blushed, a rare sight. "So... are you and Maya-chan finally together?"

"I-I think we are?" Aya said, turning to look at Maya.

Maya smiled and nodded, reaching for Aya's hand, "I am Yamato Maya, Maruyama Aya's girlfriend!"

"Y-you didn't have to state it so loud!" Aya whined, but nevertheless leaned a little closer to Maya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Hina & Sayo fic I was trying to finish last night for their birthday, but I didn't :(. Maybe I'll finish it today after this chapter.


	10. Hagumi/Yukina -Relax!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested again for W1F1N1GHTM4R3  
> Thank you! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Requests are closed for at the moment but will be opened again soon.

The door swung open and Hagumi immediately popped up from behind the counter. "Welcome to Kitazawa Meat Shop! Home to the best croquettes in town!"

The ash haired girl walked up to the counter, "I see you work here Kitazawa-san."

"Minato-san?!? What brings you here today? You rarely come!"

"Ako said she wanted some croquettes today, so I decided to stop by," Yukina replied with her stoic face.

"Well, you came to the right place! We have the best croquettes in town. So which one do you want?" 

"Let me take a look." Yukina bent down to see the different varieties of croquettes. Truthfully, she was never interested in croquettes and only had a few in her life. "Which do you suggest?"

"Hmmm... that's a hard choice! They're all so good, so I usually eat whatever I see."

Yukina nodded, "I see." She went back to assessing her choices, seeming to have a staring with the croquettes. After about 5 minutes with no response from Yukina or movement, Hagumi went to the front of the counter next to Yukina.

"Minato-san?"

"Ah, yes Kitazawa-san? Sorry, I just spaced out."

"Say, I've noticed something."

Yukina stood up so she could face Hagumi face to face. "And that is...?"

"You have not smiled once while being here! As the bassist of Hello Happy World, it is my duty to make everyone smile!"

"Smile...?"

"You know the thing you do with your face when you're happy!"

"I know what a smile is."

"Why aren't you smiling then?"

"That is not needed for the moment." 

"But smiling makes you happier!"

"As I said, it is not needed for the moment."

"Hm...I know!" She quickly rushed back into the kitchen and brought out a new batch of croquettes. "The person before you bought the last one so I didn't mention it to you, since I didn't know you were gonna stay that long! But here's our new menu item, cat shaped croquettes!"

"C-cat..."

"Do you like cats Minato-san?"

"I don't dislike them."

"Are you sure? You seem super fond of them!"

Yukina fought back the urge to smile. "I don't hate them."

"Mmmmm... you know you should relax a little and smile!"

Yukina ignored her statement, "I'll take 10 of the cat shaped croquettes." 

Hagumi sighed and ringed her up. "That'll be $11, but since you're a student, it's $7." 

Yukina placed the money on the counter and took her croquettes. 

"Minato-san, don't forget to smile when you eat them!"

Yukina turned around before she reached the door, "I won't," and a smile appeared on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel verrrrrrry lazy, since I have no school. All I've been doing is watching anime.
> 
> Any suggestions on what I can do besides writing?
> 
> I feel like I didn't portray Hagumi good enough... I don't really know her. What's her parents' shop called anyway?


	11. Ran/Rimi -Gymnastics-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rimirun  
> Thanks for requesting it! Please enjoy~
> 
> Writing rare pairs can be really challenging, yet a lot of fun!

_I got this!_ Rimi thought while looking at herself in the mirror. Her purple-pink ombre leotard really suited, it was one of the cutest things she wore! She was currently in her school's locker room getting ready for her second week of the Hanasakigawa Gymnastics club. She was only a part-timer, trying to build stamina up for Poppin Party concerts. As she walked out to the gym, carry her cute Popipa themed water bottle, a girl with black hair (and a streak of red) caught her eye. 

_Ran-chan?_ Rimi thought. _I wonder what she's doing here?_ A light blush crossed her face, she shook her head and started to warm up. Splits first, then some tumbles, backbends and so on. As she did a few more warm-ups she felt someone staring at her. Looking up from her splits (Rimi thought they were so much fun to do!) she caught Ran's eyes. A blush spread across both of their faces. Especially Ran who had just gotten caught. Ran walked over to her.

"H-hey Rimi," Ran gave a crooked smile, "School ended early today, and I-I decided to come see you."

Rimi smiled and took Ran's hands in hers, "I'm so glad you came to see me. That's really sweet!"

"Not as sweet as you," Ran replied back not realizing what she said. "T-that sounded super corny didn't it?"

Rimi giggled in response.

"Your leotard doesn't look too bad by the way." 

"You think so? I went shopping with my sister for it!"

"Ya, i-it fits you perfectly." Ran blushed.

"Okay let's get started!" The club president yelled.

Rimi let go of Ran's hands and took a step back. "I have to go."

"You got this Rimi!" Ran smiled and patted her head.

Rimi giggled and felt a boost of confidence running through her. "A-are you gonna stay?"

"Of course I am."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get bored..." 

"How could I ever get bored of watching you try your hardest and having so much fun?" Once Ran realized what she said, her face burned red. Ran decided to ignore it and gave a quick kiss on Rimi's lips. 

"You guys are so cute!" Student A said, others nodding along. 

"I wish I had a girlfriend like that!" Another student added.

The club president smirked, "Mitake-san, isn't it?"

Ran nodded.

"You know, Ushigome-san always talks about you."

"S-she does?"

The whole club giggles, "You can ask her."

Ran turned to Rimi with a playful grin, "So I heard you talk about me a lot?"

Rimi turned red and pouted, "It's only good things! I promise!"

"Haha, Okay." Ran smiled, "Let's go get some Choco Cornets after your practice okay?"

Rimi brightened up and nodded, giving a quick peck on the lips to Ran before heading over to the rest of the group.

As Ran watch Rimi leave, she placed her hand on her lips, where Rimi kissed her. A red glow covered her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost count of all the requests I got, hehe...  
> I still didn't finish Sayo and Hina's birthday fic, whoops~  
> It's gonna be like 10 days late. 😅


	12. Kaoru/Sayo -Letting Loose-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DarkThoughts_png  
> Thank you for requesting it!  
> Please enjoy!

"Little Kitten, may I sit here?" 

Sayo looked up from her phone, "Seta-san? Aren't there any other seats open?"

"Take a look for yourself."

Sayo sighed and looked around. It was fairly busy today in Hazawa Café and there were only a few seats open. She could understand why Kaoru wants to sit next to her though. Even she would rather sit with someone she knew, then a random stranger.

"I guess you can sit here then."

"Thank you little kitten, how fleeting~"

Sayo rolled her eyes and her focus went back on her phone.

"K-kaoru-san! W-what would you like?" The waiter asked.

"Mmmm, do you perhaps have miso soup?"

"M-miso soup? Y-yes, would that be one for you?"

"Yes, dear kitten. Thank you~"

"Hikawa-senpai, did someone take your order?"

Sayo looked up from her phone with an annoyed face, "Yes, Hazawa-san did."

"I-I see. Kaoru-san, your order will be right up!"

"How fleeting~" 

For the next few minutes, the two guitarists sat in silence. Sayo sighed and put her phone down. She looked up at Kaoru with a questioning look, "It seems rude of me to ask, but since when did you like miso?"

Kaoru smiled, "Ah Miso? It has been my favorite since I was a child~"

"Really Seta-san? I've never thought you would like that, it seems like you enjoy something more... fancy?"

"If you ever see the lovely Chisato, you may want to take time to ask her then."

A bowl of Miso soup was placed in between them. "K-kaoru-san, here you g-go! I-I hope you enjoy!"

"Thank you dear kitten~"

The waiter squealed and left the table. "I take that you are very popular among girls?"

"Yes I am," Kaoru sighed, "but sometimes I wish I wasn't." 

Sayo looked at Kaoru with an eyebrow raised, "And may I ask why."

"I am constantly on stage, they don't see the real me. Sometimes I wish I could let the alter ego go, but I can't. Being this princely character has actually made me lose one of my dearest friends." Kaoru sighed and took a sip of her Miso soup.

"You know, I'm not very good at giving advice, but you should be who you want to be."

Kaoru smiled, "I should, yet I don't want to. This princely charm has really grown on me. It is part of me whether I like it or not."

"Do you like it then?" Sayo gave a quick thanks to Tsugumi who placed her ~~extra~~ large fries on the table. She quickly left to not disturb the conversation.

"I don't particularly hate it, but sometimes I feel like I'm stuck." Kaoru placed her finished bowl of miso soup on the table.

"I'm sure if you let the character go, it would be shocking. Yet you might find it relieving," Sayo replied, taking a handful of fries.

"Maybe...You like fries don't you Sayo?"

Sayo blushed, "I don't particularly hate them..."

"You know, Hina has talked about your liking to fries."

"Hina...? Right, she's in your class." Kaoru nodded, "Well then, I must ask this, what else has she said about me?"

Kaoru chuckled at the guitarist who was grabbing another handful of fries. "Hina talks about how cool you are, or particularly how ‘boppin Onee-chan is’."

Sayo rolled her eyes, "Guess I am a boppin Onee-chan, I'm gonna save few fries for her."

"Look at how kind you are Sayo. Hina's description fits you perfectly." She chuckled, "She also said something about you liking dogs...? Is that right?"

"That's not exactly wrong," Sayo said, eating some more fries. 

Kaoru took out her phone and pulled up a picture, she faced it towards Sayo and smiled. "This is Leon, Chisato's dog."

Hearts formed in Sayo's eyes, "Awww! He looks so cute and fluffy. I really want to pet him!" 

Kaoru stifled a giggle. Who would've thought the serious Hikawa Sayo could be this cute? "Maybe we could stop by Chisato's house one day," Kaoru said, putting her phone away. A pout formed on Sayo's face.

"Wouldn't that be intruding Shirasagi-san's property?"

"We should be fine. She would never not let in her dearest Romeo." 

Sayo laughed, "Well then, we should do that sometime."

"Agreed." 

The two guitarists stared at each other in silence, then burst out laughing.

"You know, you let go of your prince personality today."

"I-I did?" Kaoru asked confused.

"You didn't notice?" Sayo asked grinning.

Kaoru shook her head, "Guess I was too caught in the moment."

Sayo started playing with a strand of her hair, "Guess it isn't totally bad to let loose a little. With all the expectations Roselia has."

"Yes, I too have noticed you seemed a little more relaxed today."

"Maybe we should do this more often." Sayo proposed.

"I agree."

**Omake**

"Are you sure Shirasagi-san is okay with this?" Sayo asked as the two guitarists made their way to the front door.

"As I told you last week, Chisato could never not let in her dearest friend." 

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to try," Sayo went up to the door and knocked. A loud barking could be heard from inside and Sayo's face immediately softens. 

"I'm coming!" A voice calls from inside. Slowly the door opens and the two guitarists were greeted by the bassist.

"Chisato~ Fancy seeing you here!"

Chisato rolled her eyes, " I wonder why...? It's my house."

Kaoru ignores her, "May we come in?"

"May I ask why Sayo-chan is here?" Chisato glanced at the teal haired girl.

"Shirasagi-san, sorry for intruding, but last week I bumped into Seta-san and she talked about you having a dog. Today she decided to bring me here to see it." Sayo answered with a soft blush.

"If that's it then I guess it's fine," she opened the door a little more to let them in. Once they were in the house, Sayo ran to Leon and started hugging it.

"Aww it's so cute!"

Chisato and Kaoru chuckled and stared at each other with a humorous smile. Well it really doesn’t hurt to let loose sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um I didn't update for 3 days...had a little writers block and I still didn't finish the Sayo and Hina birthday chapter. (I'm so lazy)
> 
> I ended up finishing two animes called Tari Tar and Kokoro Connect. They're both so good!
> 
> I'll probably add in a few chapters that are request cause sometimes I like writing for myself hehe~ 
> 
> REQUEST ARE OPENED AGAIN


	13. Yukina/Ran -I Love You-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For XRenK4  
> This is actually my favorite ship so I'm happy you requested it!  
> Please enjoy

Ran laid on her bed. Eyes wide open staring at the ceiling and arms flung open. She sighed happily thinking back on today's events. She and Yukina had a quick session (singing) together and then went off to a café. Not that Ran would admit it but after Roselia and Afterglow went against each other, the two vocalists have gotten very close. They often found themselves in the park just chilling or in the studio rehearsing together. At the café today, she so badly wanted to scream out "I LOVE YOU YUKINA" at the top of her lungs, but she just couldn't. Those words were on the tip of her tongue every single time they hung out, but when the time was perfect she would clamp up and turn red. Ran groaned and turned to her side, facing the wall. Why couldn't she just confess? She was very confident that Yukina liked her back. Wait- did she? Would their friendship be affected if Ran confessed? Ran sighed once more and closed her eyes, _tomorrow_ she thought, and drifted off to sleep.

  
**NEXT DAY**

Ran's eyes scanned the third year hallway as she walked. She had stayed late at school to finish a few school assignments hoping her beloved silvered-haired girl would still be there. Walking into a classroom, she noticed a few third-years still present, but no Yukina. Giving a sigh, she decided to walk to the third-years and ask them if Yukina was still here.

"Um, excuse me?" 

The girls looked up with surprised faces, it's not every day you see a second-year in the third-year level. "What can we do for you... Mitake-san?" The one with the brown hair asked.

Ran gave a puzzled face, as to how the third-years knew her name, she didn't know. "I was wondering if you knew if Minato-san is still here."

The other girl thought for some time then gave her answer, "I think Minato-san just left a few minutes ago. Are you looking for her?"

"Yes." 

"I see, well good luck."

Ran nodded and bowed, giving a quick thanks before leaving. Once she was outside of the classroom, she ran upstairs to the rooftop, hoping to catch a glimpse of the silver-haired girl. She leaned down on the railing, scanning the schoolyard. There were a few first-years here and there and she noticed their Student Council President, Hina-san, walking away from the school. The rest of Afterglow had already left for the day, every one of them busy with their own plans. But still, she couldn't see Yukina. Giving a frustrates groan she sat against the rail. She had hoped to bump into the girl today to confess, but no such thing happened. She even saw Lisa walking down the hall, but without Yukina. Her heart clenched at the idea of not being able to confess, it felt like exploding. Letting go of these feelings that had been trapped in her for so long. How much she wanted that to happen. Ran felt her confidence building up as she stood up and leaned over the railing. _On the count of three,_ she thought, _one, two, three._

"I LOVE YOU YUKINA!" She felt the wind brushing across her face as she yelled, her heart exploding open with her feelings. She leaned against the rail breathing heavily, feeling her cheeks burn up. What in the world did she just do? Confess her feelings on top of her school's roof hoping her crush would hear them? Yup. Ran groaned and slid down the rail. She could feel her face burning heavily now. _But it did feel good,_ Ran thought, a smile growing on her face. 

Unknown to Ran, the silvered-haired girl was putting her shoes in her locker when she heard the yell. Furiously blushing, she quickly put her school shoes back on and ran up the stairs to the roof. Once she reached the door to the roof, she slammed it open with all her might, still blushing from the event that happened a few moments ago. A quick yelp was heard as Yukina walked forward and spotted the black-haired girl with a streak of red-hair breathing heavily against the railing. Yukina felt the fire on her face still burning as the two vocalists connect their eyes.

Ran's eyes opened widely as her blush deepened in the realization that her crush was still, in fact, present at school. She stood up and walked over to Yukina. "So..."

Yukina averted her eyes, but reached for Ran's hand, "W-want to go to the park?" She asked.

Ran looked at their intertwined hands, "D-don't you have practice today Minato-san?"

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to come practice with me, but now I feel like going to the park."

"I-I see...sure, I'm not busy." The two vocalists gave small smiles and left the school, making their way to the park. 

As soon as they got to the park, Ran spotted a cute cat. She pulled at their connected hands to get closer to it. Once they were next to the furry creature, Ran let go of their hands and sat down. The cat instantly crawled into her lap, purring as Ran pet its head. A smile was dancing on her face. Yukina grinned as she watched her two favorite things interacting, sitting down to join them. Another cat suddenly crawled into Yukina's lap and she flew to Cloud 9. The two vocalists stayed like that for a while before Ran turned to face Yukina. As soon as she felt a gaze on her, Yukina floated away from Cloud 9.

"Minato-san..." Ran asked nervously, toying with a piece of hair while the other hand continued to play with the cat. 

"What is it Mitake-san?" 

"I-I love cats!" Ran said, her face starting to burn again. 

"You do?" Yukina smiled, "So do I." She averted her attention back to the cat.

"W-wait, Minato-san that's not what I mean!" 

Yukina looked back at Ran with a confused face, "Are you saying you don't like cats?"

Ran shook her head quickly, "That's not what I'm saying."

"Then...?"

"Minato-san, no. Yukina, I love you!" Ran said, face fully on fire now. She felt her heart exploding for the second time today. 

Yukina's eyes flew open. She had heard what Ran yelled today on the rooftop, but thought maybe she heard it wrong. Now she was hearing this in person. Ran waited patiently for her answer. Taking a deep breath, Yukina looked at Ran.

"Ran, I-I love cats too."

"W-what?" 

"Didn't you say you love cats too?"

"Come on Yukina, don't tease me!" Ran begged.

Yukina chuckled, "Fine... Ran, I love you too." A blush formed on her face.

"You like me too?" Ran asked to make sure.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," Yukina said, leaning closer to Ran's face.

Ran smiled and blushed, leaning closer so their noses started touching.

"You're really begging for it aren't you?" Yukina asked with a sly smile.

"Maybe I am." Ran leaned a little closer so their foreheads touched.

Yukina grinned then closed the gapped between them. Their lips connected and Ran felt herself falling in love all over again, fireworks exploding in her chest.   
  
Behind them, the sunset glowed luminously as if praising them just as it did to Afterglow many, many times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've opened requests again so go ahead and request!  
> Really sorry for not updating for like 2 weeks...  
> I realized this was supposed to be over like 2 days ago but...  
> I'm gonna keep updating it till I finish!


	14. Tomoe/Yukina -Vampire AU-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For  
> Thank you for requesting it! Plz enjoy~  
> I've actually never written Vampire AUs and stuff like that, so this was a new experience!

Tomoe slammed her head down on the table as soon as she sat down in Hazawa Café. The rest of Afterglow stared at her with worried looks, well except for Moca who was grinning.

"Oho~ Is Tomo-chin tired again?" Moca asked with a grin.

Tomoe grumbled in response. Tsugumi casted another worried glance before standing up to get a cup of tea, hoping to help keep Tomoe awake. 

"Tomoe-chan, drink this, might help you stay awake for a little longer," Tsugumi said, handing the tea to her.

Lifting her head off the table, Tomoe grabbed the tea and gave Tsugumi a grateful smile.

"You know Tomoe, it's not healthy for you to get only a few hours of sleep every day," Ran pointed out.

Himari nodded, "We can talk to Yukina-san for you if you want."

"That's not needed," Tomoe replied, "It's not like I don't enjoy her singing every night. Plus this is what I sighed up for, but I don't know how long I can take it. Soon enough I'm gonna explode if I get woken up again." 

Tomoe had been dating the silvered-haired vocalist for about 6 months and they moved in together 3 months ago. The thing about Yukina though... she was a vampire. Not that Tomoe had anything against vampires, it's just their sleeping schedules. While Tomoe was a human who slept at night, Yukina, being a vampire, slept mostly in the morning and showered at night. Every day at 3 in the morning, since the 3 months they moved in together, Tomoe would be blessed awake by a voice from the shower. And once Tomoe's sleep was interrupted, it would take hours before she could go back to sleep. 

"When was the last time you got proper sleep?" Tsugumi asked.

Tomoe sighed, "Probably 3 months ago. Before we moved in together."

"Maybe you should move out?" Himari suggested.

"No way! I love living with my girlfriend, even if I can't sleep!" 

"Maybe you can have the great Moca-chan move in with you guys to make sure you sleep better." Moca wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up Moca, you're not helping," Ran glared at her, "I think you should just talk to her Tomoe or you can have soundproof walls installed."

Tomoe nodded, "You know Ran, I've been wondering for a while... You knew Yukina's the vocalist of the band Roselia right?"

"Ya, the one that plays at live houses at like 1 in the morning. They're really popular."

"Yukina sings in the shower... do you also do that?"

Ran's face flushed, "That is something you don't need to know!"

"Oho~ Look a Ran~" Moca teased.

"Moca!"

**Later that night...**

"Hey Yukina, can we talk?"

Yukina looked over to Tomoe with a confused face, "Of course." She walked over and sat next to Tomoe, who was sitting on their bed. "What is it?"

"You know how you how you shower at night, technically super early in the morning..."

Yukina nodded.

"Would you mind if you stopped singing while showering? I haven't been sleeping well."

Yukina's mouth fell open, "Are you saying you don't like me singing?"

Tomoe shook her head in protest, "No, no! I love hearing you sing! It's just your singing wakes me up and I can never go back to sleep."

Yukina went silent, "...I guess it can't be helped then."

"R-really?" Tomoe asked surprised.

"Why are you so shocked?" 

"I thought it would be offending..."

"You only mean well, so I'm okay with it. You know being a vampire in this world can be rough, so I'm happy you stuck with me still."

"How could I not? You're absolutely amazing, I would never leave you!"

Yukina grinned, her fangs poking out, "I'm really lucky to have you. You'll get a goodnight of sleep today, thanks for telling me."

And true to her word, Tomoe got her first full night of sleep since the past 3 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like how this chapter turned out... it's obvious I don't usually write this stuff hehe...
> 
> I think I'm doing these requests out of order, I'm pretty sure it got messed up (in my email). Whoops~  
> You know, I gave up on the Hina&Sayo birthday one shot, hehe. Maybe I'll write something about them in here later.  
> Requests are open!


	15. Ako/Tsugumi + Tomoe/Himari -Night Hangout-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LenOnTheDoor  
> Thanks for requesting! Enjoy!
> 
> Oh god it got a little spicy in the middle...

As soon as the 4 girls were inside the Udagawa household, they immediately slumped onto the couch. They had just spent the whole day the amusement and it was exhausting. With the two energetic Udagawas, courageous Hazawa and the 'not very scared' Uehara this was expected. 

"Today was a lot of fun wasn't Tsugu-chin!" Ako said, peering over at her girlfriend who was leaning against the couch with her eyes closed. 

Tsugumi stifled a giggle, "It sure was Ako-chan!"

"And tonights gonna be no different, right Onee-chan?" Ako turned to her sister who was playing with Himari's hair.

"Of course! We've got a lot of things planned for tonight so don't you guys get tired!" Tomoe grinned, punching a fist in the air.

All 4 girls giggled, "So who wants to shower first?" Ako asked.

"Mind if I go first? It was so hot outside and these clothes are sticking to me." Himari said, pulling at her own clothes.

"Of course you are our guests! Tsugu-chin can go next?"

Tsugumi nodded, "I'll just pick up my clothes when I go to shower next."

"Right! Tomoe may I go into your room to get my clothes?" Himari asked, standing up.

"You betcha! Don't worry about asking." Himari nodded and made her way to Tomoe's room then the bathroom. 

The two drummers and the keyboardist sat in a comfortable silence. Ako rested her head on Tsugumi's lap, the energy seemingly to have completely drained from her. 

Tsugumi smiled and started stroking the purple-haired girl's hair, "I don't how you two have so much energy, especially you Ako-chan."

Ako let out a breath, "I guess it just runs through the family, but I'm exhausted now."

Tsugumi giggled, leaning down to kiss Ako's forehead, "What about the activities you planned for later tonight?"

"No worries, Ako will be recharged after her shower!"

"I'm sure you will Ako-chan."

"When is Hii-chan coming back? The quicker we all finish showering the more time we'll have!"

"0w0, I think she just came back. My turn to shower right?" Ako followed Tsugumi's gaze to her sister, who was helping Himari dry her hair. 

"Yep! I'll walk with you to my room!" Ako said, lifting her head of Tsugumi's lap, "I want to check NFO a little." 

Tsugumi nodded. Together the couple made their way to Ako's room. 

-

"They left right?" Tomoe asked.

Himari nodded, discarding the towel Tomoe used to dry her hair. "What are you planning?"

Tomoe grinned and pinned Himari down to the couch. She climbed over Himari, admiring the blush the was on her face. 

"Tomoe," Himari said in a rushed whisper, "What are you doing? What if Ako see's this?" 

"Ako said something about checking NFO. Unless she's dying or something, she won't come to me." 

"I see... so what are you gonna do?" Himari's blush deepened as Tomoe leaned closer to her face.

"I don't know... what do you want me to do?"

"To-mo-eeeeeeee, stop teasing me!" A cute pout formed on the bassist's face.

Tomoe cocked her head slightly, "But I don't know what to do." 

"Shut up Tomoe. Kiss." Himari felt her face burning.

"What did you say?" Tomoe asked with a grin and leaned down even closer.

Himari couldn't help but stare into those teal orbs, "K-kiss..."

Tomoe smirked and captured her lips. Himari couldn't resist opening her mouth, which allowed Tomoe to stick her tongue inside. Their tongues fought until Himari ultimately gave up, allowing Tomoe to explore her mouth. They pulled away from each other panting, trying to catch their breath. Before Himari could register what was happening, Tomoe leaned down and started kissing her neck. Alternating from nibbles to kisses. Himari let out a satisfied moan, which Tomoe took in as a good sign. She slowly reached down with her hand and lifted Himari's shirt a little, rubbing tiny circles on her stomach. Moving away from Himari's neck, she went on to attack her collar bone, locking eyes with Himari.

"Tomoe-chan, you can shower now! Ako-chan just finis-" Tsugumi clamped up as she walked into the living room. A blush forming on her face, "Um am I interrupting something...?"

Tomoe and Himari scrambled up, quickly fixing their appearances and trying to fight off the blushes. 

"Nope! Nope, you didn't interrupt anything!" Tomoe said, Himari nodding along, "Ako said I can shower right? Let me get going! Uh, Himari I'll be right back!" Tomoe immediately left the scene.

Himari blushed as she met Tsugumi's eyes, "We weren't doing anything! A-and don't you dare tell Moca about it!" 

"I-I, okay!" Tsugumi replied, still flustered from the scene she witnessed, "I'll be in Ako-chan's room, y-you'll be okay down here?"

"Yup, I'll b-be fine!"

-

The 4 girls now sat in the living once more. The atmosphere seemed a little unsettled.

"So um what did you guys have planned for tonight?" Himari asked.

"Ako, what were our plans tonight?" 

Ako gave Tomoe a weird look, "Did you already forget?" 

"N-no! We talked about video games right?"

"Ya! And did something happen when I was in my room...?"

"NO!" The 3 girls shouted.

Ako pouted, "Something happened! Tell me, tell me!"

"M-maybe later tonight," Tsugumi replied hoping to ease Ako's suspicion. 

"Fine. Well then, let's play some Mario Kart!" Ako said, jumping off the couch to turn on the Nintendo. Tomoe nodded and also got up, grabbing 4 controllers and handing them out. 

The two drummers sat back down on the couch. "Is that okay with you guys?" Tomoe asked.

"Tomoe, I'm gonna win!" Himari declared, waving her controller in the air.

"Oh hell no! I'll be number 1!"

"The Demon Princess shall take flight and win this delightful...championship?"

Tsugumi giggled, "Let's see how we do then."

"Yup! Everyone knows how to play?" Ako asked. Everyone nodded. "Let's choose our characters then!"

"I choose Princess Peach!" Himari called out. 

"Guess I'll go with Toadette," Tsugumi said.

"I shall go with the classic, Mario!"

"I was gonna choose that Ako! Guess I'll just be Luigi than," Tomoe said. 

_3, 2, 1 GO_

And the race starts. 

"How are you all passing me!" Himari whines, "Someone just hit me with the red shell thingy!"

"Nooooo I got zapped!" Ako yelled. 

"Tsugumi better watched your back!" Tomoe called out, "I'm coming for you!"

"Tomoe-chan, you're not gonna catch me."

_Toadette Wins_

"Good job Tsugu-chin!" Ako said, praising her girlfriend.

"You didn't do too bad yourself," Tsugumi said. Ako nodded, she herself got 3rd place.

"Arghhhh I was so close!" Tomoe yelled, who came in 2nd.

"You shouldn't even be complaining!"

"What place did you get Himari?"

"12th..."

Tomoe laughed and kissed Himari on the lips. "I bet you'll do better next round! This was probably just warm up."

_3, 2, 1 GO_

And another round begins.

"I just got a Bob-omb, it's making it's way over to you Tsugumi!" Tomoe yelled.

"Nope! I just got the bullet thingy! I'm making my way to the front!"

"Ako's already on her 2nd lap!"

"What how? I'm still at the beginning of my first!" 

_Results_

_1st: Mario (Ako)_

_2nd: Toadette (Tsugumi)_

_3rd: Luigi (Tomoe)_

_12th: Princess Peach (Himari)_

"I got last again!" Himari whines.

"It's okay, you'll do better next round!" 

"You got first Ako-chan!" Tsugumi said, pecking her girlfriend's lip.

"And you got 2nd! We busting Onee-chan and Hii-chan's butts!"

_3, 2, 1 GO_

Here we go again.

"Arghhh, I just Bob-omb myself off!" 

"That's what you get Onee-chan!" Ako called, "Noooo, someone just used their Spiny shell on me!"

"Hehe, I'm in front of you Ako-chan!"

"What are you guys even talking about?!?"

_Results_

_1st:_ _Toadette (Tsugumi)_

_3rd:_ _Luigi (Tomoe)_

_4thrd:_ _Mario (Ako)_

_11th: Princess Peach (Himari)_

"Onee-chan beat me, again!"

"It's okay Ako-chan, you'll beat her next time!"

"How are you so good Tsugu-chin? You got 1st almost every round!"

"I'm good at it I guess?"

"Tsugu-chin, you're too cute!!!" Ako laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Himari you got 11th!"

"That's only one place better!"

"You'll eventually get 1st, maybe after we go to college though!"

"Stop teasing me Tomoe!"

As the night went on, the results weren't any different. Tsugumi got mostly all first places, occasionally Tomoe and Ako beat her. And poor Himari, only advanced back to 12th place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out a _.Boppin.sayo._ for some code drops. I've got a few accounts with Anniv Moca and DF Eve.
> 
> I pulled on main account AND GOT 4 4 STARSSS! One was a dupe, but the other 3 were DF Eve, DF Kokoro, and Anniv Moca. Hehe~ But I didn't get Sayo which was literally the only card I wanted. But neverless thank you Endori!
> 
> AND E LEARNING HAS STARTED AGAIN  
> NOOOOO
> 
> (They were playing with CP)


	16. Aya/Rokka -Festival(ish)-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For WingsOf_Light  
> I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get all of these requests, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Au where Aya met Rokka when Rokka came to Tokyo)

They had bumped into each right when she arrived in Tokyo. Rokka had thought this was destiny, it was love at first sight. It was actually rather embarrassing though, she was walking around Tokyo station like a lost cat (carrying a huge suitcase and her guitar) when she bumped into a pink-haired girl. When she looked up, she noticed she bumped into the Maruyama Aya! The one from Pastel Palettes. 

"Eeeeee, I-I'm so sorry!" She remembered saying. _She's so pretty!_

Aya had given her a worried before asking, "Are you lost?"

"Um kinda?" 

"Where are you going? Let me bring you there." 

"T-thank you!" she immediately bowed, "I'm going to my grandparents' bathhouse. I think it's near a bakery?"

Aya thought for a while, "Are you talking about Yamabuki Bakery perhaps?" 

"Maybe...?"

"Well, it won't hurt to try! I was just going to that area in the first place anyway." She eyed the luggage Rokka was holding, "Need any help?"

"O-oh it's fine! I can carry this myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course!" 

They had spent the rest of the day searching for the bathhouse, but the day didn't end until they exchanged phone numbers and Aya made sure Rokka was in the right place. The two had planned to walk around town the next day. Aya claiming, Rokka would need a tour or she would get lost. And how could Rokka say no to such an offer and such a cute girl? 

They met up outside the bathhouse. As they walked around town, their conversation never ended. To Rokka it somehow felt refreshing to talk to this girl she bumped into yesterday. 

"Do you play in a band Rokka-chan?" Aya had asked curiously.

Rokka shook her head, "I used to, but not anymore since I moved here. Why do you ask?"

Aya hummed, "You were carrying a guitar case yesterday so I got curious. I've noticed people at my school carrying them around."

"You're in a band too right?"

"How'd you know?" A blush formed on Aya's face.

"How would I not know about the vocalist of Pastel Palettes?"

"I g-guess! Would you play your guitar for me one day?"

"How about you come to the bathhouse tonight? If you're free?"

"Good idea! Let's go there after the rest of our tour! Next up, Hazawa Café!"

Nevertheless, Aya fell in love with Rokka's guitar sound. She couldn't get it out of her head, but she could care less. It was the best thing she's ever heard, especially from her now girlfriend.

\- 

Currently, the couple was strolling around in the festival the town was holding. 

"Aya! Look there's takoyaki! Let's eat some!"

"Look! Candy Apples! I'll treat you some!"

"Is that Taiyaki? Come on!"

"Croquettes!"

"Shaved Ice and cotton candy! Aya, let's go grab a few!" 

Aya thew away her shaved ice after she finished it and walked over to Rokka. "Rokka-chan, I'm so full. I don't think I can eat anymore."

Rokka laughed, "You did eat a lot~" She pinched the pink girl's cheeks, "Look at you."

Aya pouted, "And who's fault is that?"

"Mmmmm, I guess it's mine...but it's mostly yours~"

"Rokka-channn!" 

Rokka laughed as a brilliant idea came to mind. She took her chance while Aya wasn't paying attention and lifted her up onto her shoulders and continued their trip around the festival. 

"R-Rokka-chan, w-what are you doing?" Aya asked a little panicked.

"Hmmm, nothing really just having some fun."

Aya giggled, "I guess this is kinda fun. Don't drop me though!"

"How could I drop my girlfriend? Want some more food?"

"No more food or I'm gonna through up!"

They giggled and walked some more before Rokka stopped and put Aya down.

"The fireworks are starting soon, aren't they? I think this is a good place to watch them." Rokka said, motioning to the grass. Aya nodded and sat down, pulling Rokka with her. 

"L-look it how beautiful it is!" 

"Not as beautiful as you~"

"You're making me blush Rokka-chan!" 

"Isn't that my goal?"

Aya rolled her eyes and pulled Rokka in for a quick kiss, "Your goal is to be quiet and enjoy the fireworks."

"Oh really?" Rokka with a smirk.

"Yes."

"You want this more though~" And with that, Rokka leaned closer to Aya and captured her lips. Behind them, the fireworks shimmered a light green and pink.

**Omake**

After the festival, Rokka decided to walk Aya home, being the gentlelady she was. As soon as they stepped into the house, they were greeted by a mini version of Aya.

"Onee-chan! You're finally home!" The little girl said, not seeming to notice Rokka.

Aya let go of Rokka's hand and pat the little girl's head, "Yes I am. Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did! Come on, come on, let's have dinner!"'

"H-hold up! We have to take off our shoes first!"

The little cocked her head, "We...?" 

"Um...hi," Rokka said shyly.

"No way," the little girl said shocked, "Y-you brought home the guitarist from your school cultural festival?"

"She decided to walk me home, so I guess?"

"Onee-chan, you should've told me! Y-you're Asahi Rokka right?"

Rokka nodded.

"I'm such a huge fan of yours! I saw the video of you playing at the school cultural festival and it was AMAZING!"

"Ahaha... really?"

"You're so cool Rokka-chan! Can you teach me the guitar one day?"

"Of course!" Rokka quickly kicked her shoes.

"Aya, are you home?" A voice called from inside the house.

"Yes, I'm home!" Aya yelled back while taking off her shoes. She grabbed Rokka's arm and followed her sister into the living room. "Mama, Papa, I brought a guest."

Rokka looked between the two adults and bowed, "Um H-hi. Nice to m-meet you! I'm Asahi Rokka, your daughter's g-girlfriend."

The lady with pink hair (who looked almost identical to Aya) walked up to her, "It's so awesome to finally meet you Rokka! Aya has talked non-stop about you!" 

"R-really?"

"Don't worry! It's all been good things! Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Owo I was just dropping Aya off, but s-sure!"

"The more the merrier!" Aya's mother frowned, "Wait, it's already so late, why don't you stay the night too?"

"No, no, it's fine! I'll be fine going home!"

"It wouldn't be safe for you to go home this late. Come on stay the night! Aya will be okay with it!"

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course!" The lady bent down and whispered into Rokka's ear, "And thanks for taking care of my daughter... I know how clumsy she can be."

Rokka giggled, "No problem. She isn't that much of a problem."

-

**After Dinner**

"Honey, aren't they the cutest?" Aya's mother asked.

"Of course they are, just one question. What does your agency think of it?" 

Aya's mouth dropped, "I mean we don't have a dating ban so it should be fine!" 

Aya's father grinned, "As long as you think it's okay, we'll support you forever."

"Yes, I will support Onee-chan and Rokka-chan forever!" Her sister agreed.

Aya's eye's watered, "Y-you guys are too nice."

_Bang_

Everyone looked up. "Ohooo, sorry I scared you guys! But look at these pictures Rokka!" Aya's mother said while pointing at the photo albums, "This was Aya on her first day of preschool! Then we have her when she got into her agency. Another first day of school, but middle school. Look here's the time she got last place in her race!"

"Mama, that's not even something to be proud of!"

"But look at how cute you are!"

Aya blushed, "D-don't just say that o-outloud... I'm not that cute>///<"

Rokka rubbed Aya's back, "Don't worry Aya, you've always been cute!" She leaned in and gave the pink-haired girl a peck on the cheek. In the background, you could hear cheers and screams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof Rokka became more daring 0_0
> 
> That didn't seem like my best writing...I'm sorry the ending seemed kinda rushed. 
> 
> OMG SEASON 3 ENDED. AND SAYO? OMG SAYO, SHE WROTE ROSELIA'S NEW SONG!! SAYO I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU. AND THAT COLLAB STAGE AT THE END WAS ghghfkghfkjhgjfhgfjdhgfjhgjfkghjkdshgfjkd   
> WHO KNEW WE NEEDED THAT COLLAB?
> 
> Btw, do you guys have any anime recommendations? I've finished most on my list and don't have anything to watch.
> 
> Requests are still open!


	17. Sayo/Aya -Sports Day-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For D101  
> Thanks for requesting! Plz enjoy~
> 
> So we're just gonna pretend Aya's sister is in like Elementary school cause like why not.

Hand in hand, the teal-haired guitarist and pink-haired vocalist walked to the elementary school. As soon as they passed the entrance, they were attacked by a little girl with a hug.

"Onee-chan! Sayo-chan! You're finally here!" The little girl said beaming, "And you brought your guitar!"

Sayo nodded. She then bent down and patted the little girl's head, "You're so cute~"

The girl's eyes widen, "What about Onee-chan?"

Sayo chuckled and took the little girl's hand along with Aya's, "You're both adorable~"

Aya blushed, "W-well your the event is starting soon, isn't it? Let's head over to the field before you're late." The little girl nodded and started skipping towards the field, dragging the couple along. 

Once they were on the field Sayo let go of the little girl's hand, but the little girl immediately grabbed back on. "Sayo-chan, Onee-chan, don't leave okay? I might need you for the first event."

Sayo sighed, "Guess it can't be helped." She muttered, then bent down and ruffled the girl's hair, "You really are adorable." Aya giggled at the scene.

_WELCOME TO <INSERT SCHOOL NAME> ANNUAL SPORTS DAY. WE WILL BE STARTING OFF WITH A SCAVENGER HUNT. PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT TABLE AND GRAB YOUR FIRST CLUE, GOOD LUCK!_

"Did you hear that?" The little girl asked, "Let's go! There might be a good prize at the end!"

With that, the couple was dragged off to the front table. There, they got their first clue. 

_Your First Clue: Go to the classroom where students express their creativity using sound. Then express your own creativity and you'll get your second clue._

Sayo scoffed, express their creativity using sound? Music isn't just sound, it's...music.

"Where do you think it is?" Aya asked.

The little girl tapped her chin, "Hmmmm...sound...? Maybe the choir room or band room?"

"That could be it!" Sayo said grinning, "You're so smart!"

"To the choir room, it is!" The little girl said and dragged the couple yet again. 

Turns out, it was in the band room. Before they could receive their second hint, they had to create some music. Just for the sake of fun. 

And soon enough, the trio got their last clue. 

_Go to place where you eat lunch everyday. Under a seat will be your prize._

Sayo didn't understand how this scavenger hunt worked with so many kids playing, but somehow it did. And their prize was a few pieces of candy and a lunch ticket for later in the afternoon. 

-

The couple sat in the front one to watch the talent show. It was a tradition for this school to end their sports day with a talent show. From it, there would be 3 categories you could win. 

"Aya-san, today was a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting me," Sayo said, turning to her girlfriend.

"How could I not invite you? My little sister loves you and I get to spend more time with you!" Aya quickly replied.

Sayo chuckled and placed a kiss on the vocalist's forehead, "I can never get tired of spending time with you."

Aya blushed, "You're so cheesy sometimes."

"Maybe I get it from Hina."

They giggled, "Look the show is starting. You said your sister's in it?"

Aya nodded, "She's performing a cover of Datte Attashino Hero by Lisa."

"That's a wonderful song, I'm sure she'll do great."

"She's been practicing everyday morning to night. I really hope she ends up winning!"

"If she's been practicing that hard, I'm sure she has a great chance."

_Act number 12, Maruyama <Name> will be performing a cover of Datte Attashino Hero by Lisa. _

Everyone in the audience started clapping as the little girl walked onto the stage. Sayo noticed she was wearing a cute costume that was similar to Pastel Palettes but had a mix of... Roselia?

The music started and Sayo closed her eyes to listen to the guitar properly. Soon enough, a beautiful voice joined the guitar and created a beautiful harmony. Sayo opened her eyes and noticed the little girl thriving on stage. She was shining so bright, having so much fun... until the music stopped. Horror filled the child's face as she froze. Aya's mouth dropped as she met Sayo's eyes. They stood on either side of the child, giving a reassuring smile. 

"Let's start?" Aya asked while holding her sister's hand. 

Sayo nodded while the child cocked her head in confusion. Giving a giggle, Sayo started the song again with her guitar and realization came to the child's face. Clutching her sister's hand tighter, the two of them started singing together. The audience stared in amazement, how could 3 people shine so brightly? 

-

The little girl sat in between the couple, clutching their hands tightly as the results were being announced.

_And in first place is... Maruyama <Name>! _

The little jumped up from seat excitedly. 

Sayo nodded approvingly and watched the little girl go up on stage and get her reward. She turned to her girlfriend, who had tears running down her face. 

Up onstage, the little girl was handed a trophy. The announcer congratulated her and asked her if she wanted to speak into the microphone. The child nodded and accepted the microphone.

"I j-just want to say that everyone deserved to get first place too. And... Sayo-chan, Onee-chan, thank you for coming up and helping me! This trophy is also yours!" The little girl beamed and walk off stage. The audience roared with applause.

"Onee-chan! Sayo-chan!" The little girl ran into the couple's arms, "We did it!" 

"Congratulations!" Sayo said grinning.

"Onee-chan... are you crying?"

Sayo giggled, "She's just being a little too proud."

Aya pouted, "S-Sayo-chan"

-

The couple sat silently on the school's bleachers, looking out to the field where kids were running around before it was time to leave. Aya lightly grabbed a hold of Sayo's hands and started rubbing circles on them.

"Thanks for coming today, Sayo-chan."

The guitarist turned to Aya, "I'm more than happy too." She gave a sincere smile before leaning in and capturing Aya's lips. Above them, the stars twinkled brightly in the night sky.

-

"Baby sis, it's time to leave!" Aya called to her sister.

"Hai, hai Onee-chan!" The little girl ran over to the couple. 

Sayo grinned, "Let's go get ice cream before we go back to your house."

"Really Sayo-chan?" The child asked as her eyes lit up.

"Fufu, as long as it's fine with your sister."

"Onee-chan, can we get ice cream? Pleaseeeeee?"

Aya sighed, "Sayo-chan, you really spoil us too much, but I wouldn't mind getting something sweet."

The little girl cheered.

"Well then, let's get going before the place closes! My treat!"

As they were walking, the child became unusually quiet. 

"Baby sis, is something the matter?" Aya asked worriedly.

The child shook her head, before pulling on Sayo's sleeve, "Nee nee, Sayo-chan."

Sayo stopped to face the child, "What is it?"

"When will you become Maruyama Sayo?"

Sayo paused and Aya's eyes widen, heat rising to both of their cheeks. Sayo smirked, "Maybe soon~"

"Yay! Then Sayo-chan can also be my Onee-chan!"

Sayo noticed that Aya blushed even harder. She took her girlfriend's hand and held it, giving a little squeeze. Trying to hold back a giggle but failing. 

**Omake**

"Sayo-chan, are you ready to sleep?" Aya said looking towards her teal-haired guitarist.

"Mhmmm, today was exhausting. I'm so tired." Sayo replied, laying down on the right side of the bed.

Aya giggled and turned off the lights. She walked over to the bed and laid down on the left side. She turned so her face would be facing Sayo's, "You really are the best Sayo-chan."

Sayo blushed, "I'm not that amazing. Plus I owe your family something since I'm sleeping over."

Aya sighed and held Sayo's hand. "Sayo-chan, my family adores you. You being here is enough for everyone."

Light suddenly spilled into the room. Sayo groaned as she pulled the covers up to cover her eyes. "O-Onee-chan, Sayo-chan may I sleep with you?" The child asked sheepishly before closing the door.

Aya giggled, "Of course baby sis." She lifted the covers and the child climbed in between the couple.

Sayo pulled down the covers and let herself be embraced by the darkness, "Aya-san, are you sure there's enough room?"

The child looked up at Sayo, "I'm not squished so it's okay!"

"Well, if you're fine with it then I am too."

The child grinned and started summarizing her day, but soon fell asleep.

Sayo and Aya glanced at each other and grinned. They too fell asleep themself. 

The door slowly creaked open and a head popped in. The older lady grinned and saw the trio sleeping. She took a quick picture before quickly rushing out of the room. _This would be a perfect photo to show my grand children._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SAYO IS SO SOFT
> 
> I wish I knew Aya's sister's name, so I don't have to keep referring her as "the little girl"
> 
> I was supposed to post this last night, but my computer shut down for some reason and it didn't save! I had to rewrite it again! Sorry for taking so long.
> 
> Requested are still open!


	18. Roselia/Shy Guitarist Singer Reader -Encouragement Pt.1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rimirun and their friend!  
> Thanks for requesting! This one got lost in my requests so I've been looking for it. Finally found it!
> 
> There will be two parts to this since I really wanted to post something tonight. This is part 1, half of the prompt.

You sing the last note and let the guitar echo bold and strong. The stage lights go off and you can hear the crowd cheering. Giving a shy bow, you immediately walked off stage. As you walk back to your assigned dressing room, you let yourself drown in your thoughts. 

The crowd was rather lively today. Something you weren't exactly used to. According to your closest friend, you've been getting rather popular lately. And from a few sources, they say your skill even matched the recently new band Roselia. You scoff as you open the door to your dressing room. No way was your talent as good as the new band Roselia. You've heard them play a few times since you perform at the same live house and they are absolutely amazing. You couldn't believe it when you learned they just got together a few months ago. They sounded like the-

A knock on the door cut off your own thoughts. 

You immediately stand up, hoping to fix your appearance a little. "C-come in!" 

The door opened and five girls stepped in. A blinding presence. You take a deep breath and take in the five girls. Your eyes widen as you realize who they are, "R-Roselia?" You say in a soft whisper. 

"It is us! The most defying band in the land of-"

"Ako." A cold voice cut off the drummer. The drummer looked up sheepishly and shut her mouth.

"(Y/N)-san?"

You nodded and avoided contact with the singer's eyes. 

"You didn't do too bad out there." 

You look up this time in surprise and met the singer's eyes. Digging through those golden orbs, you know she isn't lying. "T-thank you...um, I'm not sure what your name is."

"Yukina." The singer said. "Minato Yukina."

You let a tiny smile show, "T-thank you, Y-Yukina-san." Your eyes focus on the other members as you try to remember their names. You knew they were Roselia, but you never paid attention to them individually. When you see two familiar faces, you gasp. "S-Sayo-Senpai, Rinko-Senpai?"

They nodded and looked at you. "Glad to see you here again. I do look forward to your performances." The guitarist says, a slight blush creeping up her face. 

"G-good job out there, (Y/N)-san." Rinko said with a little smile.

You thank them with a bow. Looking at the last two members, you dig around in your brain to come up with their names. "..."

The brunette haired girl let a little giggle out. "Imai Lisa," She said, "Feel free to just call me Lisa though."

You nodded and faced the final member. She gave you a bright smile. "Udagawa Ako! The second coolest drummer in the world!" 

You cocked your head to the side. Second coolest drummer? Why not the first?

Seemingly to notice your confusion, Ako explained a little more. "Onee-chan is the world's coolest drummer! I am the second!" She emphasized while holding two fingers up. 

You giggle, "I-it's nice to meet you all. You probably know I'm (Y/N)."

They nodded and Yukina cleared her throat. "(Y/N)-san," She said, "Would you like to join us for practice tomorrow?"

The rest of the member's eyes widen at the question, but they turn to you nevertheless. You gulp. A practice with Roselia? How wonderful is what you should've thought, okay you did, but that was the second thing. The first was, I can't match my skill with yours though.

Ako bounces closer to you and take your hands in hers, "(Y/N)-san, please! It'll be one of the best practices ever!" She jumps up, pleading you with those eyes.

You look at the other members who nodded, as if saying, they want you there too. Giving a shy smile you decided to give in. "S-sure, when should I arrive?" The whole band beamed as Ako crushed you in a hug.

"Udagawa-san, stop crushing (Y/N)-san." The guitarist said. 

Peeling herself off of you, the drummer gives you an apologetic look. You giggle in response. 

"At 4 tomorrow," Yukina said. "Is that okay with you?"

You nodded and she gave you a tiny smile. "Well then, we expect you to be there tomorrow. I look forward to it." With that, she strutted out of the door. The other members quickly following, but not forgetting to give you a quick wave. You wave back and felt yourself coming back to reality. 

Wait. Did you just accept an invitation to practice with Roselia?

-

Apparently Yukina-san heard about your amazing management skill from Marina-san and decided to ask you to be part of Roselia. You immediately declined, but from the looks of other members, you couldn't help but say yes. You didn't exactly want to go up on stage with Roselia though. Not because you didn't like them, but the thought of you letting Roselia down was scary. So you compromised to be the secret 6th member of Roselia who does all the background stuff. 

But now Roselia wants you to do a concert together. You were all taking a quick break from practice. They explained how you've helped them not only as a group but as individuals and wanted to do a concert with you to show their appreciation. Upon hearing that you quickly grabbed your guitar and ran away from the studio. _Pressure_ you thought. _Too much pressure._ The image of Ako's pleading eyes, and Sayo's inviting gaze. Lisa who was nodding along excitedly and Rinko who gave you a soft smile. Last but not least Yukina, who had approached you in the smoothest way possible. Those reactions burned in your head as you ran quicker, tears sliding down your face. 

The next day at school, you tried your best to avoid Sayo and Rinko. Them being in Student Council gave them the advantage of being able to get to other students. Somehow though you still managed to avoid them. Quickly stepping out of their sight before they see you, or having your closest friend make up excuses for you. You felt guilty, yes, but you didn't want to ruin their stage. That was the most important thing for you. 

After school, you decided to hike up to the rooftop to clear your thoughts. You didn't realize how many hours have passed since you've been in deep thought. Checking the time, you realized you didn't go to work (CiRCLE). Well, you'll just apologize to Marina-san later hoping she understands. 

-

While Roselia was walking home, they decided to stop by at Hanaskaigawa. Sayo claimed to have left something there, but they all knew the truth. They hoped (Y/N)-san was still there. Once they approached the school though, it seemed to be completely empty. Like no one was there. Sayo's eyes immediately fell as she stuttered out an "I-I'll just get the item tomorrow."

Just as they were about to leave Ako stopped. She pulled Rinko backed and pointed to the rooftop. "RinRin, Ako thinks she saw someone up there."

Rinko looked up and her eyes widen, "I-I think so too."

The pair ran up to the trio in front of them and pulled them back to the school.

"Udagawa-san, Shironkane-san? Is this really necessary?" Sayo asked, an annoyed look on her face.

Yukina followed the gaze of the two members and understood. "Sayo, I think Ako and Rinko just spotted our beloved (Y/N)."

The guitarist and bassist looked up to the rooftop, and true to their words you could see the figure of Roselia's 6th member. 

Lisa grinned, "Well I guess you can go get the item that you left."

Sayo blushed, "Be quiet Imai-san. It's not like you would've gone unless you knew (Y/N)-san was gonna be here."

Lisa stuttered, "I-I didn't know she was gonna be here! It was just a hunched!"

"Lisa-chii, Sayo-san, are you coming?" The drummer asked, waving at them from in front. 

The bassist and guitarist sighed as they made their way over to the three other members. Together, they all slowly made their way to the rooftop. Hoping to make their presence unknown. 

-

As soon as you heard the door open, you knew you've been caught. Caught by who exactly though? You spin your head towards the door and notice the rest of Roselia walking towards you. _Luck please be on my side,_ you thought and sprinted towards the door. You made sure to run as far from the quintet as possible, but you still got caught. Warm, blistered hands caught yours as you tried to run away. You stop and see Sayo staring at you with a (loving?) worried expression. The rest of the group decided to take this time to surround you, not allowing you to escape. 

You looked at each of their faces and notice that all of them were filled with worry and a hint of confusion. "H-hi?" You let out, hoping they didn't realize how it sounded like a question. 

"(Y/N)-san," The vocalist started, "I'm sorry if you felt pressure to join our concert, but we really want you to join. We've thought about it for a long time and decided it was a good idea." The rest of the group nodded and gave an encouraging smile. You realize you still haven't let go of Sayo's hand, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I-I don't think that's a very good idea." You say quietly.

"And why is that?" The teal-haired guitarist voiced.

Tears started running down your face, "I w-would just be a failure to Roselia. Y-you guys are so amazing! Even during practice you guys shine. I don't want to take that shine away from you on stage, and I don't wan-"

"(Y/N)-san," The guitarist cut you off, "We wouldn't have invited you to be part of Roselia if we didn't think you were good enough."

Ako nodded, "Even Ako had to audition and man was Yukina-san and Sayo-san scary!"

The vocalist and guitarist shot the drummer a glare. Yukina cleared throat, "What Sayo said was true. I wouldn't have invited you if you weren't good enough."

Lisa smiled, "Look at me (Y/N)! You've been working so hard as Roselia's secret member. You deserve to be shown to the world! We want all of our fans to know the secret behind our success!" 

"I-I don't do that much for you..." You say.

Rinko shook her head, "(Y/N)-san, you've done so much for us we don't know what to do to thank you." A light blush ran across her face, "We might not even be here without you."

"(Y/N)-san, please perform with us!" The drummer pleaded. The rest of the group nodded along with hopeful eyes. 

You stay silent for a little while, weighing your options. You let out a sniff as your tears started decreasing. "I-I guess it's not that bad of an idea then." You say with a smile. 

The five Roselia members brighten up. Loud cheers could be heard. You smile as you leaned on Sayo's shoulder, slowly feeling your eyes drooped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hgjhjkfhgjhjkd I didn't update for like 5 days. Whoops~ Mmmm so this prompt will become 2 chapters. 
> 
> And yup, requests are still open. There’s only 1 spot left!
> 
> Do any of you have any Anime requests? I've just finished watching one and I'm need of a new one to watch >_<
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Roselia/Shy Guitarist Singer Reader -Encouragement Pt.2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rimirun and her friend!
> 
> Here is part 2, the second half of the prompt. Enjoy~

The cheering stop as a shush interrupted the excited group.

"Shhh," Sayo said pointing to the sleeping girl who was leaning against her, "(Y/N)-san fell asleep." The rest of the group immediately quieted down and stared at (Y/N)-san's sleeping face. _She's cute,_ they thought, blushes creeping up their face. 

"Well then, how about we start heading home?" Lisa asked opening the roof door to exit. 

"How will we bring (Y/N)-san home?" Ako asked.

"Udagawa-san, don't worry, I can carry her. Minato-san, would you mind helping me get her on my back?" The guitarist asked. 

The vocalist nodded and went over to the guitarist's side. Together, they got (Y/N)-san on Sayo's back. The group left the school and started walking to (Y/N)'s house. 

Along the way, you woke up silently, realizing you were on Sayo's back, so you decided to not budge. Closing your eyes, you smile. It felt rather nice that Sayo was giving you a piggyback ride. As you tried to go back to sleep, you hear a voice say to Sayo:

"Sayo~" Lisa said with a sly smile, "If you get tired, feel free to switch~"

"Imai-san, thanks for the offer, but that won't be needed," Sayo said, her cheeks burning slightly.

"No fair Sayo-san! Ako wants to carry (Y/N) too!" 

"A-Ako-chan, maybe you could do it next time." 

"Great idea Rinrin! Sayo-san, next time Ako will carry (Y/N)!"

Yukina rolled her eyes slightly, "Ako, let's stop bothering Sayo now." But she herself felt jealously climbing up her skin. 

You could feel yourself blush as you listened to their conversation. Were the other members jealous that Sayo was carrying you? You think back to the time when you asked your parents about you having crushed on multiple people. You felt nervous bringing this topic up, but they responded with a "Why not? Our family will be a lot more that way!" This obviously shocked you, but nevertheless, you were happy they were okay with it. As you drown deeper in your thoughts you felt yourself loose conscious once more. 

When they reached your house, they were greeted by two grinning parents.

Your mother smiled slyly at them, "You must be Roselia! Go ahead to (Y/N)'s room and tuck her in! It's the room on the left."

Sayo started to protest, but Lisa shushed her and immediately shooed the group to your room. 

They walked into your room and Sayo set you down softly on your bed. She tucked you under the covers neatly and leaned closer to your face to say a sweet good night. The rest of the members walked next to your bed to do the same thing. Once they were sure you would get a good night of sleep, the tiptoed out of your room, closing the door behind them carefully. 

Your parents stand up and walk them to the door. The 5 members of Roselia turned around and thanked your parents before leaving. Your dad laughed it off and said, "You guys are welcome in the family anytime!" Your mother nodded along excitedly, before giving a smirk. 

The girls blushed and choked on their spit, before giving a quick wave and leaving your house.

-

You were sitting on the couch in Roselia's assigned dressing room. You've done this a million times since you're at every single Roselia concert, but today was different. Today, you were going up on stage. You smooth out your costume and felt butterflies flying around in your stomach. Looking up, you catch Lisa's eyes. She winked at you and you blush. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice Yukina, Ako, and Rinko staring at you. A bright red hue started appearing on their faces. Finally, you decided to turn to the guitarist who was tuning her guitar. As if sensing your stare, she looked up and gave you a kind smile (but inside she was a gay mess). You returned it and felt the butterflies in your stomach flying away. 

Now you guys were standing right in front of the stage entrance. The band before you were performing and you felt nervous all over again. Seeming to sense your nervousness, Yukina grabbed your hand and gave a light squeeze. She pointed straight ahead and you notice a staff member was holding Lisa's phone. 

"Let's take a quick picture before we go on stage!" Lisa said, "It's the first time we get to perform with (Y/N)!" The group nodded in agreement and posed. 

_Click_

Lisa immediately ran back to the staff to retrieve her phone. Her face beamed as she looked at the pictures. "I'll send you these pictures later." She says, giving us a wink. 

"Roselia your up." The staff says. Lisa rushes to put her phone down on a nearby table. You hope someone doesn't take it. The rest of the band struts up on stage and you follow, but before you walk onto the stage Yukina stops you. 

"(Y/N) you'll hear your cue to come on. Just listen." She says and gives you a reassuring smile. 

You nodded nervously and clutch your guitar closer to you. You listen to their introductions carefully, hoping to not miss your cue. 

"We are Roselia." The vocalist says. "Guitar, Hikawa Sayo! Drums, Udagawa Ako! Keyboard, Shirokane Rinko! Bass, Imai Lisa!" 

Another voice picks up where the vocalist left, "And our vocalist, Minato Yukina!" You watched as Yukina dramatically bows and grabs the mic.

"Tonight is a very special night." She says the audience fills with murmurs as they wonder what's so special. "Tonight, the full Roselia will be performing together on this stage."

"That's right!" The drummer says, "Roselia's 6th member will be performing with us! Let us welcome..." Ako dramatically pauses, "(Y/N)!" The audience claps and you immediately rush onto the stage, guessing this was the right cue. You were handed a microphone and the audience quieted down. 

You blush, "N-nice to meet you all. I am (Y/N), Roselia's 6th member." You bow and hand the microphone back to Yukina before taking your place. 

She gives you a small smile before turning back to the crowd. 

-

After the concert, you decided to take a picture one more time outside CiRCLE to celebrate. 

Walking forward you turn to face them and bowed. Saying thanks with a small, sincere smile. They blush and reply with "Your welcome." You all smile and continued to walk to your home. (They had insisted to walk you home, despite you saying you were fine.) 

When they reached your house, your parents insisted on them staying for dinner. It wasn't a problem for any of them, so here you all are now. Gathered at a table fit for four, but instead, nine people were using it. 

"Now now (Y/N), do you think I should get out of the house because of how many girlfriends you're about to get?" Your mother asked while smirking. 

You choked on your food, as you heard the rest of Roselia cough. Your father laughed and your sister only squealed excitedly.

"M-Mom!" You yell embarrassed, feeling the heat spread on your face. Your sister didn't help much either. After you yell, she decided to add, "That means I'll get many Onee-chans!" and she said that very excitedly. 

You just groan in response as your face burns even more. Everyone laughs and the night goes on~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never wrote and reader x character before so this was a first. 
> 
> Have 1 more spot available for request. 
> 
> Schools in my state have been canceled for the rest of the year! Not gonna lie, I'm very happy~ Ehe as for E-Learning... I was suppose to start research for a huge project 3 days ago but I haven't even looked at the document. 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe!


	20. Tomoe/Yukina -Vampire AU 2.0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Afterosesuilen  
> Enjoy~

"Have you heard the rumors about Yukina?" Tomoe asked she drank from her drink.

Moca looked at her from across the table, "Princess Yukina~? The vampire~?"

"Yes her!"

"Rumors about her?" Ran said, "Mmmmm... I've heard she can be really cold."

"Ya! And she doesn't go out of the castle unless to hunt for blood." Himari piped in. 

Tomoe sighed, "Not those rumors. The ones about her being the greatest beauty of all time or how she can be cold, but one of the softest people ever!"

Tsugumi smiled, "Tomoe-chan, you seem rather fond of her."

A blush appeared on Tomoe's face, "I-I guess," she stuttered, "I've heard a lot about Yukina from Ako. You know how Ako is good friends with Yukina's friend Lisa right?"

The rest of the group nodded. "So what else did Ako say about Yukina?" Ran asked.

Tomoe paused, "...well she told me that she has an incredible singing voice and she's super cool. Although she's a vampire, it's said she's rather calm, refined and not super aggressive." She blushed as she kept talking. The vampire girl had been occupying her mind lately and she doesn't know why. Scratch that, she knows why.

"Oho~ Does Tomo-chin have a crush~"

Tomoe's eyes widen, "C-crush? W-what crush?"

Ran sighed, "This might be the first time I ever agree with Moca, but I think you have a crush."

"To-mo-e! How could you have a crush on someone you've never met and especially a vampire?"

"I g-guess it's just from all the rumors I've heard! But from all the stories, she seems like one of the nicest people I'll ever meet- if I meet her."

Tsugumi frowned, "Tomoe-chan... you've heard about the tales of werewolves and vampires right?" 

"The ones about us being enemies and stuff?"

Tsugumi nodded.

"Those tales are pointless. Look at us, I'm a werewolf and you're a pixie. Himari's a unicorn, Moca's a troll, and Ran's... a siren that somehow broke away from her siren life. Look at us getting along!"

Tsugumi sighed, "I guess you're right. We do get along together well."

Moca grinned, "Is Tomo-chin gonna go confess?"

"Moca! Don't go putting weird thoughts in Tomoe's head!" Ran scolded.

Himari's eyes brightened, "What a wonderful love story it would be! A lonesome vampire and a fired-up werewolf getting together! It's like a manga story coming to life!"

Tomoe blushed, "I guess I should take my chance then shouldn't I?" 

"Tomoe, no!"

"Ran~you're causing us more trouble~"

"This was your fault in the first place, Moca."

"Fufu~ whatever you say. Tomo-chin, I say you go for it."

Himari nodded, "A real-life manga story coming to life!!"

"As long as you stay safe. You never know what Yukina's view of the vampire and werewolf relationship." Tsugumi added.

"Now I'm all fired up!" Tomoe said jumping up from her chair, "I'm gonna go visit her at her castle!"

The rest of the group looked at the werewolf in shock, "Eehhh?"

-

Tomoe stopped outside the forest that surrounded the vampire princess's castle. Taking a deep breath, she transformed and started her journey. She didn't know why she chose this time specifically to visit the vampire, as it was late at night. Though the more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her. Vampires are awake at night and usually sleeping in the morning. 

The castle slowly started coming into view. The closer Tomoe was, the more nervous she started becoming. She scolded herself for always doing things without thinking, but she can't turn back now. And soon enough, the castle door came into view. Was she supposed to knock or...?

"Um, excuse me?" A voice said behind her.

Tomoe turned around quickly and saw just the person she was looking for. "Yukina" She breathed out in awe.

The silverish-haired girl looked at her with a cold face, "What are you doing here?"

Waking up from her chance, she felt herself warm up. "Oh, I was um going to um talk to you?"

Yukina nodded and the castle doors open. She motioned for Tomoe to follow her in. Tomoe started following but remembered she was still in werewolf form. Wait, that means Yukina was talking to her in werewolf form the whole time, and she barely reacted. Maybe she didn't care about the werewolf and vampire rivalry. Yet, Tomoe still felt a little uncomfortable walking into the castle as a werewolf, so she shifted back into her human form and followed Yukina in. 

The doors closed behind them with a loud _bang_ and they were inside. The castle was huge. Bigger than anything Tomoe has ever seen, but it felt rather lonely. There were no maids or anyone in the castle. It was true, rumors about Yukina living by herself. Tomoe followed Yukina until they reached a room with a bed. Tomoe assumed it was Yukina's room. It was very empty, besides the bed, a table, a few chairs and a dresser. Yukina motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs across from the one she sat down in when she went into the room.

"...So what did you want to talk about?" The vampire asked.

Tomoe looked at the girl, "I'm Udagawa Tomoe. Ako's sister, I'm pretty sure you know her."

Yukina nodded, "She's one of Lisa's friends. I assume you know who Lisa is?"

Tomoe nodded, "Ako always talks about you guys nonstop. Your group name with two other girls was Roselia or something isn't it?"

"It is. They're one of the few people I've actually talked to in a long time. Ah, now you since you showed up."

"I'm sorry for showing up unexpectedly..." 

"It seems you have other things you want to say. Get straight to the point."

Tomoe took a deep breath. Was it really okay to confess to your crush after meeting them for only 5 minutes? Well, she's here now and she's gonna take her chance. "Ah, um Yukina."

"Yes?"

"I-I like you!" 

The girl's eyes widen, "Like me? L-like a crush?"

Tomoe nodded, feeling herself blush.

"Unfortunately, I am unable to return your feelings," Tomoe's heart dropped, "but that might be because I've only met you for a few minutes."

Tomoe immediately brightened up, "So you'll give me a chance...even if I'm a werewolf?"

"I guess you could say that. The theory of werewolves and vampires being enemies is something I don't believe in. So don't worry about that. How about you stay the night, it is rather late."

Tomoe beamed, "I'll gladly take you up on that offer."

Well, Tomoe accidentally stayed for more than one night. A total of four nights in total. She spent each day learning more about Yukina and the fourth? Yukina accepted her feelings and they started dating. Each day felt magical to Tomoe. It was like the first time Afterglow got together, but it felt a little different. A different sensation, she just couldn't put her finger on it. 

Now she was back at home. Well, walking home. Ako and Afterglow were probably worried, fearing Yukina had done the worse to Tomoe since she hasn't been home for four days. Whoops, she hopes they'll forgive her. As she opened the door to her home, she was greeted with a loud yell.

"ONEE-CHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" 

Tomoe looked at the purple-haired girl, "Ah Ako! I was at Yukina's house."

"YUKINA'S HOUSE?" Ako's panicked face turned into a grin, "LISA-NEE WAS RIGHT. ONEE-CHAN IS DATING YUKINA-SAN!"

Tomoe felt her face flush, "W-wait, how did you know?"

Ako smirked, "Mmmmm...Lisa-nee might've went to visit Yukina but noticed you were there and left. Don't worry Afterglow isn't about to chop off your head, since she told them where you were. At first they were all gonna go to the castle and kill Yukina, but then they realized why you were there for so long~"

Tomoe groaned, "I'm gonna get teased a lot tomorrow when I go visit them aren't I?"

Ako laughed, "Maybe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gjhfgjkshgdj I think this turned out better than expected!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	21. Yukina/Sayo -Time Together-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Unknown  
> Plz enjoy~

As soon as Sayo heard the doorbell ring, she placed her guitar down and started making her way downstairs. She cursed under her breath when she realized Hina made it to the door before her.

"Oh look, its Yukina-chan!" Sayo could just imagine Hina's grin forming on her face, "Are you here to hang out with Onee-chan?"

"Ah, yes." The vocalist said. Just by listening to Yukina's voice Sayo knew she felt a little awkward. 

"Onee-chan!" Hina turned around and yelled. The twin's eyes met as Hina gave a playful smile, "There you are! You must've been so shocked by the beauty of Yukina-chan that you just couldn't move!"

Sayo sighed and started making her way down the stairs. She felt her face heat up slightly, "That is not the case... she is pretty though,” she muttered, “You just made it to the door before me, so I didn't want to interrupt your conversation."

"Whatever you say Onee-chan~!" Hina quickly grabbed her coat and slid her feet into her shoes, "PasuPare is going to watch a movie today so I'll let you and Yukina-chan alone in the house!" The younger twin winks at the older one and slammed the door shut, leaving the two members of Roselia standing there awkwardly. 

"...Minato-san sorry about that." Sayo said, walking closer to the vocalist.

Yukina shook her head, "I don't mind. It's nice to see you guys get along."

Sayo rolled her eyes, "Ya, get along. Here let me take your coat. We can go to my room." The guitarist took the coat and hung it up. The two girls then made their way to Sayo's room.

As soon as Yukina stepped in, she noticed the guitar lying on Sayo's bed. "Sayo, were you practicing before I got here?"

Sayo shrugged, "I didn't have anything better to do. All the Student Council work is done, along with my studies." She closed the door behind her and put her guitar back on its stand. Yukina picked up Sayo's blue iPad and sat down next to her on the bed. They cuddled closely together and watch a movie on the Ipad. 

_Meowwwwwwwww_

_Woooof_

Ya, totally a movie and definitely not cat/dog videos. The couple watched happily and sighed. Now, this was a perfect date. A long time passed by before Sayo leaned back and stretch her arms. "Minato-san... don't you think we should do something else?"

Yukina frowned, "Do you not like watching 'movies' with me."

"That's not it, but we know full well that we never watch movies."

"What about The Secret Life of Pets?"

"That was once, Minato-san. Plus, we've got to rest our eyes."

Yukina pouted, "Sayoooo~" The vocalist let the Ipad rest on the bed as she climbs into Sayo's lap, burying her face in the guitarist's chest. 

"Y-Yukina?!?" Sayo said alarmed, a blush crawling up to her face.

"Mmmm...Sayo you're so warm~ And you called me by my first name~"

Sayo felt her blush deepen. "I-I did..." Her hands soon found their way to Yukina's hair. 

Yukina let out a sigh, "Mmmmm I'm feeling kinda sleepy."

"Yukina, did you sleep last night?"

"...of course I did."

Sayo started getting up, "Let me asked Imai-sa-" 

"Sayo, don't leave."

"Did you sleep last night?"

"...yes, but at four."

Sayo sighed and sat back down, "I can't believe I'm dating someone who can't take care of themselves."

"That's why you're dating me, cause you wanna take care of me~"

Sayo blushed, "Whatever you say Yukina." A few seconds past with no response and Sayo look down at the girl in her lap. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed down. Yukina fell asleep. Sayo sighed again and slowly lifted the girl off of her and placed her back on the bed. She stood up and placed her Ipad back on her desk, before tucking Yukina in. _Her girlfriend was sleeping in her bed,_ Sayo thought, _how sweet! I'll get a great night of sleep._ _Wait, what am I thinking?!?_

The guitarist groaned and started making her way downstairs. While Yukina's sleeping, she'll bake them some cookies. Grabbing her ingredients, she started getting to work. _Cream the butter and sugar, add the egg and milk. Whisk the flour, salt, and cornstarch together. Then combine them._ This was definitely a workout, she didn't understand how Imai-san could make at least three batches every week. Soon enough, the dough sat in the fridge. This would take at least an hour, so in the meantime, she'll start making the frosting and cleaning up.

 _Powder sugar and butter, some milk if needed._ Once the frosting was nice and smooth, she separated them into a few bowls and died them. _Black, white, blue and purple._ Grabbing a towel, she wiped the countertop down and put the dirty bowls and measuring spoons in the sink. Upon this, she started getting cookie cutter out and flour. 

"Sayo...Sayo where are you?" A voice said getting louder as it neared the kitchen.

Sayo looked up and noticed the vocalist wandering around. "Yukina, I'm in the kitchen."

"S-Sayo!" The girl said, running to hug the guitarist.

"Y-Yukina?"

"When I woke up, you were gone! I thought you left me!"

Sayo frowned, "Yukina, you know I would never leave you right?"

The girl nodded, but still seemed a little unsettled. "So why are you in the kitchen?"

"I decided I could use this time to make some cookies for us."

Yukina's eyes brightened up at the food, "Cookies? Are they done yet?"

Sayo shook her head, "Not yet. I was just about to take them out of the fridge and start cutting them into shapes. Wanna help?"

"You know how hopeless I am in the kitchen right?"

Sayo shrugged, "It's fine. We'll be eating them anyway." She made her way to the fridge and took out the dough, "Before we begin, let's wash our hands. Then we'll dust the countertop with some flour so the dough won't stick. I have some cat and dog-shaped cookie cutters we could use."

Yukina nodded and quickly washed her hands. When Sayo took the dough out, Yukina poked it cautiously with one finger. So this was how cookies were before they were baked. It's a little strange. 

"Okay, so you roll the dough out till it's about 2-4cm. Then you push the cookie cutter in the dough and left it up. Remove the excess dough and do it again." Sayo explained, while showing Yukina how to do it. 

Yukina shrugged, seemed simple enough. She followed Sayo's instructions and it didn't work. When she picked up the cutter, the dough wasn't cut. Or when it was, Yukins would try to pick it up and place it on the tray, but it would get messed up. Yukina frowned as she looked over at Sayo's worked. Every single cookie was cut out and placed onto the tray in perfect shape. 

"Yukina, do you need help?"

Yukina nodded helplessly.

"Let's do one together then?" The teal-haired girl walked behind Yukina. Together, they rolled out the dough and used the cutters to cut shapes. And this time it worked! Yukina placed her beautiful creation on the tray and smiled. Sayo giggled and resumed her worked.

-

Yukina looked at the cookies on the plat. They were decorated so beautifully, that Yukina didn't even want to eat it!

"Come on Yukina, try one. We made them together," Sayo urged on.

Yukina sighed as she picked up one of the masterpieces and ate it.

_Crunch_

It was absolutely delightful. And they were the cookies Yukina helped cut out and frost too!

Sayo giggled at the vocalist's reaction and ate one herself.

"Will we be bringing these to practice tomorrow?" Yukina asked.

"If you want to. I don't mind." 

"Great, let's bring some so I can prove to Lisa I'm not a terrible cooked."

Sayo laughed, "But you didn't even make the dough."

"Lisa does not need to know that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the ending felt a little rushed!


	22. Misaki/Kokoro -Soulmate AU-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anoymous  
> Thanks for resquesting!
> 
> In a world where random words your soulmate will say to you appear on your wrist.

"Misaki! Smile! Smile not only for others but for yourself as well!"

"Kokoro..." Misaki replied as her eyes widen. Her wrist, that's the words on her wrist. 

_Smile not only for others but for yourself as well!_

Misaki herself was never very fond of the idea of soulmates. It was the person you were 'destined' for. And Misaki didn't really like the idea to be 'destined' with anyone. It just seemed too strange and surreal. But now, the girl in front of her said those exact words on her arm. And those words were glowing bright yellow, which meant Kokoro was her soulmate.

"Kokoro..." She repeated, "Um, I just remembered my parents need me to be home to watch my siblings! We can finish the new song later!" Misaki nodded and grabbed her school bag. She quickly waved and ran out of the singer's room.

"Misak-" Kokoro quickly said but was cut off by the slam of the door. She frowned and laid on her bed. Was it something she said? 

When Misaki was finally out of the mansion, she ran as fast as she could home. She thought she heard someone calling her name, but she just wanted the comfort of her room to think. Did Kokoro know she was her soulmate? If she did how long did she know and why didn't she tell Misaki? Wait what if she didn't know? Will she just tell the singer? All sorts of thoughts ran through her head, and honestly, she felt dizzy. Once her house started coming into view, she felt somewhat a relief. 

She unlocked the door and quickly shut it. Kicking her shoes off, she ran up the stairs and face planted onto her bed.

"Misaki? Was that you?" Her mother called. When she received no response, she made her way upstairs. "Misaki, may I come in?"

A mumbled yes could be heard. Misaki heard the door open and close. She felt the bed lower as her mother sat next to her, rubbing her back. "Misaki dear. What's wrong? Shouldn't you be at Tsurumaki-san's house?"

"Yes," Misaki spit out, though it was muffled from her pillow.

"Did you two get in a fight?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Misaki sighed and lifted her wrist to show the still glowing letters. Her mother gasped softly while she touched the words. "...so you found your soulmate."

"..."

"Does she know?"

Misaki shook her head. 

"Did you ask?"

Lifting her head, Misaki turned to her mom. "I-I ran out of the house! I mean mansion. But I didn't know what to do!"

"So that's why your home so early...are you sure Tsurumaki doesn't know?"

Misaki shrugged. Out of their band, Kaoru was the only one who knew her soulmate. "Mom, what should I do?"

Her mother sighed, "Honestly I'm not so sure. Everyone does something different."

"What did you and dad do?"

"Hmmm...well, when I found out I started avoiding your father. Obviously he noticed since we were close friends. Basically one day he just confronted me and I told him about us being soulmates. Apparently he knew over a year ago. The words your soulmate says on your wrist is really random."

"So should I just avoid Kokoro?"

Her mother gave a smile, "Misaki do whatever feels right for you. I got scared and ran away. I think you did the same, but consider how Kokoro would feel if you ignored her."

"Huh, that girl would just pester me till I stopped ignoring her. I guess that won't work then."

The older woman laughed, "I'll give you some time to think about it. I know how strange it can be." 

Misak nodded and watched her mother leave. So how was she gonna deal with this new information?

-

The next day at school, Kokoro made sure to find Misaki as soon as possible. With luck, she found the girl sitting at her desk in deep thought.

"MISAKI!" She said as she hopped over to the girl. 

The girl looked at Kokoro with big eyes. "Oh, hey Kokoro."

"What's wrong Misaki?"

"Ah, nothing. Just peachy."

"Hmmmm, are you sure?" Kokoro tilted her head and placed a finger on her chin, "You ran out of my room pretty quickly yesterday. Was it something I said?"

Misaki desperately wanted to say yes, but didn't. "I told you, I had to watch my sisters."

Kokoro frowned slightly, "It was something I said wasn't it?"

Misaki shook her head, "No it wasn't."

"Then what's wrong?" 

"NoThiNg."

"Then smile!" :)

"NO!"

Kokoro looked at Misaki with confusion.

"Can you just leave me alone? I don't have time to smile!"

Kokoro's eyes widen at the response and felt her wrist starting to burn a little. She gave a quick smile to Misaki before quickly running back to own seat. Lifting her sleeve, she noticed her soulmate's words glowing a deep pink.

_I don't have time to smile!_

Kokoro felt the words on her skin mock her, but nevertheless she smiled. After all these years, she found her soulmate. But why did Misaki seem so down? Kokoro didn't understand.

-

"Ah, Kaoru-san. Thanks for meeting with me today."

"When a little kitten calls for help, how could I refuse?"

Misaki rolled her eyes, "Drop the act, please."

Kaoru chuckled, "So how could I be off help?"

"What did you do when you knew Chisato-san was your soulmate?"

Kaoru looked a little taken back by the question. "P-pardon me?"

"Like did you tell her? Or just wait."

"...mmmmm after I found out, I ignored her. Which was pretty easy since we barely talk anymore. But then I felt a longing to stand by her side so I confronted her, and she had no clue. But as I explained I was her soulmate the words on her wrist glowed."

Misaki nodded in understanding, "So Chisato-san found out by you telling her."

"Perhaps you found you're soulmate and need help?"

Misaki flushed a little but nodded.

Kaoru grinned, "Well Misaki, just do what you think is best. Whoever your soulmate is, is lucky to have you."

\- 

Misaki was determined not to run away today. Hello Happy, World was due for a new song so she made herself go meet up with Kokoro and compose. But they haven't talked since the last time...

 _"I don't have time to smile!"_ Misaki winced at the memory. She hopes everything will still be fine today. 

When she made it to the Tsurumaki's house, she was immediately guided to the singer's room.

"Tsurumaki-san, Okusawa-san is here."

"Misaki!" The singer said slamming the door open, "I've been waiting for you! Come in, come in!"

Misaki smiled at the girl and walked in. She placed her supplies on a nearby table and sat next to Kokoro on her bed.

"Kokoro..."

"Ya, Misaki?" The girl asked.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day."

Kokoro smiled, "It's okay! You were deep in thought and couldn't think straightly. I know you didn't mean any of it!"

Misaki sighed, what she do to deserve this girl? "How can you be so sure?"

Kokoro giggled and lifted her wrist, "Look at the words on my wrist!"

_I don't have time to smile!_

Misaki's mouth opened. So Kokoro didn't know until the day she yelled at her. 

"You're my soulmate, Misaki! I believe you wouldn't have meant any of those words!"

Misaki smiled the blonde girl. "I see...Wanna see my wrist too?"

The singer nodded her head quickly. Misaki giggled and showed her wrist. 

_Smile not only for others but for yourself as well!_

The girl beamed. "That's what I said to you the other day! Is that why you ran?"

Misaki nodded sheepishly, "I, um, didn't know how to react. I'm sorry for that as well."

"It's okay Misaki! You still came back to me!" The girl locked her arms around the DJ's waist and snuggled in.

Misaki chuckled and leaned down to kiss the singer's forehead, "I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write some kind of soulmate au!


	23. Kaoru/Kokoro -Confession?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Xxwhat_the_heckiexX  
> Thanks for requesting!

Kaoru smiled at herself in the mirror. _Today is the day,_ she thought. She walked out of her bathroom and back into her room to fetch her guitar. Walking downstairs, she gave her parents a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. 

Hello Happy, World's practice was the same as always. When everyone was their (except Michelle. Misaki said something about her being busy), Kokoro started talking about how they should perform on top of a plane or something. Then Misaki presented their new song, which they all accepted happily. This new song had the normal, it was fast-paced and exciting. The guitar part didn't look too hard for Kaoru which was good. It was hard finding time to always practice her guitar. 

When they were taking their break, Kaoru took a deep breath in and found her confidence. "Ah~ Kokoro can I tell you something?"

The singer looked at her and nodded.

"My dearest princess, Kokoro~ You are my shining sun, my brightest star, my everything~" Kaoru said dramatically, she felt her heart starting to pound, "Yes, my everything. Long story short, I have fallen for you, my dear princess...I love you, let us be together forever!" 

Kokoro blinked, a huge smile grew on her face. "Kaoru! That was such a good joke!"

Kaoru felt her heart dropped a thousand floors down underground. "J-joke?"

"Silly you! You know I'm not a princess!"

"Ya right," Misaki muttered under her breath.

"Or the sun or the star! I'm just Kokoro!"

Kaoru wanted to dig a hole right now and disappear, "I'll be r-right back!" She said and ran out of the room. Misaki looked at the situation and decided to go after her. Giving Kanon a worried look. 

When Misaki was outside of the room, she decided to walk around in the hallways, hoping to catch a glimpse of purple. Finally, she noticed the guitarist at the other end of the hallway curled up in a ball. She slowly approached the girl and sat down. 

"Kaoru...you know it's April 1st today right?" She said. 

Kaoru looks up as her eyes widen in shook. She took out her phone, "No, no that can't be it. I'm pretty sure it's-" She checked her phone screen, and indeed it was _April 1st._ Kaoru buried her face in her hands and groaned. "Misaki, this is definitely the worst day to confess."

Misak sighed, "It is. I'm sure you'll have other chances to confess." She rubbed circles on the back of the guitarist's back, hoping to provide some comfort.

-

Kokoro looked at the Kanon and Hagumi who had remained in the room after Misaki went after Kaoru. "Where did Kaoru run off too?" She asked them.

"Um...Kokoro you know Kaoru just confessed to you...?" Kanon said.

"Hmmm...She did!" Kokoro smiled, "What a wonderful April fools joke it was!" 

"Kokoron...I don't think Kaoru meant it as a joke." 

Kokoro's eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

"Fue...I-I think Kaoru actually meant what she said..."

"So she wants us to be like girlfriends?"

Hagumi nodded excitedly, "Yes! That's exactly it!"

"Do you feel the same way?" Kanon asked shyly.

Kokoro beamed, "I love Kaoru!"

The other two giggled. "You should tell her when she comes back!" Hagumi replies.

"It'll make Kaoru smile right?"

Kanon nodded.

"Yay!" The singer yelled, "At the end of practice I'll be Kaoru's girlfriend!"

-

When Kaoru finally gained the courage to come back to their practice room with Misaki, she noticed the air seemed a little different. 

"Kaoru-kun are you okay?" Hagumi asked.

The guitarist laughed ~~sadly~~ , "My dearest kitten, do not fret cause I am okay!"

Misaki rolled her eyes took her spot next to Kanon. They gave each other a look then smiled.

"Kaoru!" The singer said, zooming up to Kaoru. The purple-haired girl gave a tiny smile before stepping back a little.

"Y-yes, little kitten?"

"Let's be girlfriends!"

Everyone's eyes widen at the statement. "P-pardon me?" Kaoru stuttered out.

"Mmmmm...you said you loved me before you ran out and something about us being together! I assume you wanted us to be girlfriends, so let's be girlfriends!"

Kaoru felt like fainting right on spot, "I-I think you've mistaken..."

Kokoro's eyes turned sad for half a second before shining again, "So you don't love me?"

Kaoru shooked her head, "Of c-course, I do little kitten...just..."

The blonde-haired girl beamed and walked up to the guitarist, giving a peck on her cheek. "There! Kaoru, I love you!"

The guitarist felt her face burn, "Y-you mean it?"

"Of course! Are we girlfriends then?"

"I, um, yes." Kaoru smiled,

Kokoro beamed, "Yay! Kanon, Hagumi it worked!"

"Fuee, you did Kokoro! Congratulations!"

Hagumi ran up to the couple and hugged them, "Congrats Kokoron and Kaoru-kun!"

Misaki stayed next to Kanon but smiled. 

"Well, then my princess shall we continue practice?" Kaoru asked, a smiling dancing on her face.

"Of course!" Kokoro hugged Kaoru and let her go. "Happy!"

"Lucky!" Hagumi yelled while getting her bass.

"Smile~" Kaoru replied, taking her position in front of Kanon's drum.

"YAY!" The group cheered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gfhgkjdfhks so i started writing the first few sentences, then I got stuck. So I wrote the ending first before the beginning >_<


	24. Tomoe/Saaya -5+1 Things-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anoymous  
> Plz enjoy!~
> 
> The 5 times Saaya caught Tomoe off guard and the one time Tomoe caught Saaya off guard.

**1.**

Tomoe watched her girlfriend carry trays of bread to put out. She would've helped, but Saaya's stubborn attitude didn't allow her too, stating "You have done enough, let me do this." Tomoe rolled her eyes just thinking about it. She was bored though! Okay, she could just watch Saaya all-day work (an angel!), but what's better than that, was working with her. Tomoe sighed and stood up, "Saaya, I'm helping!" She called out as she walked to the oven.

"Tomoe, get your butt back in the seat!" Saaya yelled from the front of the bakery.

"Nu uh," Tomoe said and grabbed a tray. When she walked to the front, Saaya glared at her with angry eyes.

"Tomoe, you give the bread to me right now and sit back down." She said, pointing to the chair next to her.

"But Saaya, I want to help!" Tomoe pouted.

Saaya rolled her eyes, "You've done more than enough! Weren't the boxes from earlier heavy?"

Tomoe shrugged, "It wasn't that bad."

"Ya, it was. You were sweating bullets, I told you my dad could do it later."

"..."

Saaya sighed and walked over to Tomoe. She took the tray from the drummer and placed it down on a table. "Tomoe..." She said softly, grabbing the drummer's hands and rubbing circles on them, "Relax please?"

Tomoe let out a breath as she felt her face heat up, "F-fine."

Saaya smirked and pushed the taller girl down in the chair. She leaned closer and whispered, "Maybe you can get a reward later~" 

Tomoe's eyes went wide and she blushed.

Saaya chuckled and blew in the girl's ear before standing up. She watched the drummer melt in her seat and gave a quick wink before walking away.

**2.**

Saaya's eyes scanned the crowd as they performed on stage. She was looking for a certain redhead desperately. Locking her eyes on the person in the crowd, she grinned. Target spotted. She quickly ran through her plan in her head. As they reached the end of the first song, she noticed Arisa sending her weird looks. Saaya shrugged and tried to look completely innocent. Her eyes trailed back to the person in the crowd and their eyes met. Saaya sent a goofy grin and noticed the girl returned it back. 

The song came to an end. Saaya watched Kasumi grab her mic and started introducing the members. "Vocalist and Guitar Toyama Kasumi!" She said and strummed a quick melody on her guitar, "Guitar, Hanazono Tae! Bass, Ushigome Rimi! Keyboard, Ichigaya Arisa! Drummer, Yamabuki Saaya!" They each took turns speaking a little after their name was called. When it was Saaya's turn, she leaned closer to the mic confidently.

"Thanks for coming out tonight!" She yelled, "...Udagawa Tomoe, I love you!" The crowd erupted in crazy cheers. Saaya giggled as she spotted the redhead leaning back on Moca for support. She caught Tomoe's eyes once more and winked, watching the girl almost fall. "Shall we get on to our second song then?"

**3.**

This time, it was Tomoe performing on stage. She was standing backstage watching the drummer, and she couldn't take her eyes off the drummer. How could she look so hot, yet cute at the same time? Tomoe glanced to the side and gave a passionate smile. Saaya giggled and gave her a thumbs up. She didn't want to distract Tomoe from the concert she was giving. Although, Tomoe was always a distraction when Saaya was performing. That redhead just won't get out of her mind.

When Afterglow finished they gave a bow and walked off stage. Tomoe neared her. Saaya gave a sweet smile before saying: "Good job Tomoe!"

Tomoe blushed and scratched her head, "Aha, it wasn't anything special."

Saaya grinned, "But it was special."

"It was?"

"Because I was watching you the whole time." Saaya went up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to Tomoe's cheek. 

"Oho~ Look at Tomo-chin getting the affection~" A voice said from behind.

Tomoe quickly turned around and felt herself heat up, "Moca? Where did you come from?"

"Ehhhh? Moca-chan just finished performing with you and walked off stage with you."

"I-I guess t-that's true..."

Saaya giggled and grabbed the drummer's hand. She leaned in closer and captured the drummer's lips. Smirking as she felt Tomoe losing her composure.

Moca grinned, "Rannnnn, look!"

"To-mo-e!" A voice yelled excitedly from behind.

Saaya backed away and looked into the drummer's eyes.

Tomoe pouted, "Y-you should really warn me when you do that."

"What fun would that be?" Saaya smirked. 

**4.**

Saaya slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. The sun just rose and was shining brightly in her room. She looked over to her side and noticed a certain redhead still sleeping next to her. Sitting up, Saaya started weaving her fingers through Tomoe's hair. She smiled when the sleeping girl let out a soft sigh in her sleep. "S-Saaya...?" Tomoe let out groggily.

Saaya giggled and retracted her hand, "Good morning beautiful."

Tomoe yawned, "What time is it?"

"Mmmm it's 8." Saaya said after glancing at the clock.

Tomoe shifted and put her head on Saaya's lap. "Let's stay like this a little longer."

"But it's already 8."

"The outside world can wait a little longer. Let me stay here."

Saaya grinned, "Of course Princess~"

Tomoe pouted and snuggled closer to Saaya.

"Mmmm you know..." The brunette started, "Your sleeping face is really cute."

Tomoe let out a light cough, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing nothing," Saaya grinned and placed a kiss on the redhead's forehead.

"You're really unfair you know?"

"Mmm really? It's not my fault I woke up first and saw that cute face of yours."

The redhead blushed, "Shut up Saaya, it's too early in the morning. I can't take all these compliments." 

"Then I'll just have to give more later then?"

**5.**

Tomoe was not to bring her lunch today. Saaya had said something about her making lunch for her, despite them going to different schools. So now the redhead stared longingly at the rest of Afterglow's lunches.

"Tomoe, where's your lunch?" Ran asked picking up her notebook after taking a bite out her own lunch.

"Did Tomo-chin forget it?" Moca asked teasingly.

Himari looked at their drummer worriedly, "Tomoe! You shouldn't be so careless!" 

Tsugumi nodded along quickly.

"No, I didn't forget it!" Tomoe said, waving her hands in front of her friends, "...Saaya said she'll bring me lunch today."

Moca grinned, "Oho~Delivery from Yamabuki Bakery!"

Himari shook her head, "Moca, it's probably not bread!"

"What does Hii-chan think it is then?"

"It's probably some fancy lunch prepared by a restaurant!" 

"That's in your dreams." Ran replied.

"Delivery for Tomoe-chan!" A voice said from behind.

"Hina-senpai?" Tsugumi said.

Hina waved to Tsugumi. "Tomoe-chan! I have your lunch, Saaya asked me to bring it to you since she had to rush back to school!"

Tomoe looked at the carefully wrapped lunch and smiled. "Thanks, Hina-senpai," She said and took the lunch from the student council's hands.

"No problem! I made sure to be suppppper careful while bringing it! Seems like Saaya-chan was super proud of her creation!" 

Tomoe grinned, "Thanks again."

Hina nodded and zoomed back into the school.

"Tomo-chin, open it."

Himari waved her phone around excitedly, "Come on, Tomoe! I wanna see it!"

"Okay, okay hold up. Just let me untie this first and then I'll lift the lid open." Tomoe did as she said and saw her lunch. It was a beautifully made bento with Tomoe's favorite foods. She blushed as she noticed what the design on the food was.

_For Tomoe, A beautiful princess_

Tomoe's eyes widen and immediately closed the lid, too embarrassed to show the others. 

"Tomoe! If you close it I won't be able to see!"

"Ehe, Tomo-chin's just embarrassed."

"Did you see it?" Himari asked.

"Of course Moca-chan saw it."

"What did it say?"

Moca grinned, "For Tomoe, A beautiful princess" 

Himari squealed. Tomoe could feel herself getting smaller and smaller. Saaya really had to stop these surprises.

**+1**

Tomoe looked at the photo of baby Saaya when she was 3 years old. It was taken about 2 years before the two drummers met. Tomoe grinned, "Saaya, you're so cute in this photo!"

"Hmm...yeah?"

"You look so tiny and precious! Ahhh, I just want to squish your cheeks!" Tomoe turned around to pinch Saaya's cheeks.

"Oiii, stop it!" Saaya said while laughing.

"Nu uh, you're too cute."

"Tomoeeeeee!"

The redhead stopped, "Yes Saaya?" She asked innocently. 

Saaya pouted, "Don't play all innocent! You know what you did!"

Tomoe cocked her head, "I do?"

"Tomoeeeeeeee!"

Tome laughed and hugged Saaya, "You know what, you're still a tiny precious child. Except, your mine."

Saaya's eyes widen as she felt her knees weaken. She buried her face into Tomoe's neck hoping to hide the blush. 

"Mmmm is Saaya blushing?"

"No." A muffled reply came out.

"Are you sure?" Tomoe asked while grinning.

Saaya lifted her head and faced Tomoe, "Nope I'm not."

Tomoe leaned closer and kiss Saaya on the lips. "Now you are." She said and smirked as she watch Saaya's face go red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fjgjfghfkhdsfhdsjkfhkd How come this was actually kinda hard?


	25. Ako/Rinko -IKEA Date?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SaltBakedFish  
> Enjoy!

"A-Ako-chan, do you know where we are?" Rinko asked holding the shorter girl's hand tightly. 

Ako grinned, "Of course I do! We're in IKEA!"

"...Do you know where in IKEA?"

"Ehe..." Ako scratched her head and looked around, "We'll find our way out of here eventually. Let's just look around first."

The couple decided to have a date at IKEA. Ako thought it was a great idea, but now they were lost. It never occurred to them how big the actual building was, but it was huge. And with the number of people, it was even harder to find their way around. Currently, the duo was walking past the pillow section and soon many varieties of beds came into view.

"Rinrin, look at all the beds!" Ako ran up to one and pulled Rinko along, "They're all so unique! 

Rinko laughed, "They are. Look at those bunk beds," She pointed.

Ako's eyes widen, "Onee-chan and I used to sleep in one of those, but then we got separate rooms."

"Really...? Did you sleep on top or bottom?" 

"Obviously Onee-chan slept on top since she was older, but I would sneak up there all the time!"

"As expected of you Ako-chan," Rinko smiled.

Ako grinned in response and they started walking again. "Hmmm, when we reach the desk chair section, may we take a look?"

Rinko nodded, "Any particular reason?"

"They have some really cool desk chairs, I've been thinking of replacing mine for a while."

"Do you think they have any gaming chairs?"

"Hmm... I don't think so, much it doesn't hurt to look!" Ako squeezed the keyboardist's hand and gave a sweet smile. 

They kept walking and soon a display of desk chairs came into view.

"Look!" Ako pointed.

Rinko looked in the direction the shorter girl pointed at, "Wow, there really are a lot of chairs."

"I know right! It's just like the beds! Come on, let's take a look!" 

Ako lifted one chair off the display and looked at it, "This one seems to have a comfortable cushion, I'm gonna try it out!" The drummer plopped herself on the chair and giggled. "It's comfy! Rinrin, can you spin me?"

Rinko's eyes opened, "Spin...?"

"The chair can spin! I could spin it by myself, but it's more fun for someone else to do for you!"

Rinko nodded and put her hands at the back of the seat, she gave a little push. Ako smiled as she twirled around. "Wheeeeeee, this is so much fun! You should try it too!"

Rinko giggled and watched the shorter girl spin.

-

They had somehow found their way to the showroom. Rinko's eyes shined as she took in the different layouts of sample rooms. _Wow,_ she thought, _everything looks so neat._ As they walked through the different showrooms, Rinko noticed their use of design. Although most of the furniture was plain, the room was brightened from different patterns on pillows, mats, and sometimes, even the wall. Rinko was in awe, maybe she could use different patterns for Roselia's next outfits. 

"Omg Rinrin! Looked there's a star-shaped light!"

Rinko focused her attention on where Ako was looking, "You're right."

"It looks so cool, doesn't it?"

Rinko nodded, "I wonder in Hikawa-san owns anything like that."

"Sayo-san...?"

"Ah, because Hina-san like astrology a lot so I wondered."

"That makes sense! The stargazing event Hina-chin held at my school last time was so cool! She knew so much about stars it was amazing!" 

"Ahh, I'm sorry I couldn't go with you."

"It's okay Rinrin, you were busy!"

"Ah, speaking of Hikawa-san, weren't we supposed to meet her at the entrance so we could go to the digital café?"

Ako's eyes widen, "Oh right! I forgot...Sayo-san's gonna get sooo mad! We better hurry!"

Ako grabbed Rinko's hand and started running. "Ako-chan, do you even know where we're going?"

Ako shook her head, "As long as we find the warehouse section I'm sure we'll get out of here."

-

"Where have you two been? I've been waiting for almost an hour." Sayo said, looking at the couple disappointedly. 

Ako gasped for air and looked up, "S-Sayo-san, you have no idea how huge IKEA is! We got lost trying to find you!"

Sayo shook her head, "It doesn't give you an excuse to be an hour late. You could've asked for help."

"R-right! I could've! Rinrin, we should've asked for help!"

Rinko looked up tiredly, "We should have done that."

Ako sighed and looked at her girlfriend. She walked closer and embraced the girl, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, next we come here we most definitely won't get lost!" 

"Of course, Ako-chan!"

"Excuse me for interrupting your moments, but may we get going?" Sayo said, rather impatiently.

"Of course! We'll make it up to you by defeating all the bosses we can!" Ako said all fired up.

"Maybe we can get you some new gear too! Have you been farming for anything?" Rinko asked.

"Let's talk while we get to the train station, but to answer your question, yes."

Ako grinned, "That's great! We can upgrade your gear and defeat even more bosses!"

"...I have a question for the two of you as well."

The couple looked at Sayo.

"Why did you have a date at IKEA?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...kinda cringey


	26. Sayo/Eve -Fashion Shoot Pt.1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Galaxy_Night  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Part two will be up shortly!

The keyboardist of Pastel Palettes and guitarist of Roselia walked hand in hand to their photoshoot, which was at the beach today. 

"I'm glad you agreed to today's photoshoot, Sayo-san!" Eve said. 

Sayo blushed, "How could I not? You seemed very excited and I get to spend more time with you. Plus, I've wondered what you did during your fashion shoots."

Eve giggled, "The manager asked me if I could bring a friend to model with me. When I told the staff and manager I invited my girlfriend they all seemed very excited!"

"Exactly why did they want one of your friends instead of someone who's professional?"

"For this shoot, we're trying to promote how teenage girls don't need to have basic knowledge about fashion shoots to become a model. It's written by my favorite magazine publisher!"

"I see...well I'm looking forward to it. It's been a while since I've been to the beach."

Eve hummed in response and squeezed the guitarist's hand. 

When they arrived, Eve introduced Sayo to everyone. 

"Oh my god!" One of the staff squealed, "Are you Sayo Hikawa of Roselia?"

Sayo nodded and looked at her with a questioned look.

"It's really her!" Another person said, "Hikawa-san, we're huge fans!" 

"R-really?" Sayo said with disbelief, "T-thanks for supporting us."

"U-um can we take a photo and get an autograph?"

"S-sure," Sayo said, but she was noticeably blushing. She was never good with all the attention on her. Eve watched her girlfriend with a small smile, letting a giggle out when Sayo smiled awkwardly in the photo. 

One of the staff members clapped their hands, "Okay everyone! Hikawa-san, Wakamiya-san, today's shoot will consist of 6 shoots in two different locations. You will each be doing a solo shoot in each location, and then a shoot together in each location."

The couple nodded.

"Your changing rooms are over there," The staff pointed to two tents set up next to them, "Get changed quickly please, we would like to start as quickly as possible. We'll start the shoot with you guys together first."

Sayo looked up at Eve nervously as they walked into the separate tents. When Sayo went into the tent, she noticed a teal halter top bikini staring at her. Sayo sighed as changed, she didn't want to put the bikini on, yet she didn't want to be a nuisance to everyone, so the best option was to just deal with it. 

When she walked outside, she noticed Eve was waiting for her. She herself was wearing a cute, pink off-shoulder bikini with ruffles.

"Sayo-san," Eve said while taking Sayo's hands, "You look so cute!"

"I-I do...?"

Eve giggled, "The swimsuit is perfect for you!"

"T-thanks...your swimsuit looks amazing too."

Eve beamed and pulled Sayo to the staff. For the first few shots, they were instructed to lay on towels, relax, and smile.

Eve noticed Sayo sitting down on the towel like a stiff board. 

"S-Sayo-san," She whispered, "Relax a little and act natural!"

Sayo turned to look at her with a red face, "This is so embarrassing."

Eve giggled and took her girlfriend's hand in hers, "You'll be okay...just imagine a day at the beach!"

Sayo's eyes widen and nodded, "Thanks for the advice Eve-san."

"That's the bushido spirit!" 

When is it was Eve's solo shoot, Sayo sat back in a beach chair and relaxed. Well partially relaxed. The makeup artists were all over the guitarist, trying to touch up on her makeup before her own shoot, though it wasn't anything different to what Lisa usually did to her before a concert. Sayo blushed when she noticed how natural and pretty Eve looked in her bikini with her hair styled in a side ponytail. When their eyes met each other during the middle of the shoot, Eve winked at the guitarist. Sayo's face turned so red, it was like a tomato. 

Now they had switched places. Sayo was holding a beachball, trying to look natural. She felt awkward that Eve wasn't next to her. Giving a crooked smile, she tried to loosen up. _Just imagine a day at the beach,_ Sayo remembered Eve saying and then relaxed.

Eve watched as her girlfriend posed and smiled under the bright sun. She was definitely flawless. Eve immediately turned away when Sayo caught her staring, but decided to take a quick glance when she thought the guitarist turned away. But she was caught again, this time Sayo gave a flirty wink before turning back to the camera, causing Eve to heat up and almost fall out of her chair. 

"You guys are the cutest!" One of the staff gushed, many others nodding along. 

They ended their beach shoot by having both of them playing in the water. 

"Okay girls," The head staff called, "Just splash around and have fun! We'll be taking pictures."

The couple nodded and ran into the ocean. "Sayo-san, watch out!" Eve said as she splashed water at the guitarist. 

"Eve-san, I suggest you not to do that," Sayo said with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

Eve stopped, "Why not?"

Sayo grinned and splashed Eve with water, "Because I'm gonna get you back!" 

"Sayo-san, that's not fair! Well, I shall summon the power of bushido and avenge you!" 

The two went back and forth as the camera clicked away. The staff watched in amusement. 

One of the staff handed Eve a floaty which she sat on. Sayo swam near her and rested her chin on the floaty while looking up at Eve. 

"Eve-san, are you having fun?"

Eve giggled, "Lot's of fun! How about you, Sayo-san?"

Sayo hummed, "I'm doing just fine. Turns out modeling is a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"Hikawa-san, Wakamiya-san, let's start packing up!" The staff called, "We would like to get to our last location right as the sun sets."

"Okay!"

-

"Oh, the park we're going to is near CiRCLE right?" Sayo asked as they moved on to their final location. The surrounding area was starting to become more familiar to her.

"Ah yes," Eve said as she grabbed Sayo's hands.

"Mmmmm..."

"Sayo-san, are you tired?"

Sayo looked at Eve and gave a small smile, "Just a little bit, but it's nothing I can't handle."

Eve grinned ane gave a peck on Sayo's cheek, "Hang in there Sayo-san, you got this! We just got to use the power of bushido!"

Sayo blushed at the contact, "Y-yes, I'll embrace the power of bushido."

The park shoot was simple. Sayo wore a black blouse, with some white jeans, her hair tied up in a high ponytail. While Eve wore a simple flowy white dress, her hair styled in a waterfall braid. When the shoot ended, the staff looked back at the pictures and were amazed at how beautiful Sayo looked.

Eve's manager walked up to the girls who were sitting on a nearby bench. "Good work today girls."

"Thank you," They both said, immediately standing to bow.

The manager turned to Sayo, "Hikawa-san isn't it?"

Sayo nodded.

"Everyone was truly shocked by how amazing you did at today's shoot. I was wondering if you would like to join Wakamiya-san and do modeling as your part-time job."

Sayo's mouth dropped as she processed the words. "I-I...thanks for the compliment, but I'll have to refuse."

The manager's face immediately fell. "W-why?"

"I'm afraid doing a part-time job might interfere with my activities in Roselia...but if you were to inform me of a shoot weeks or at least days prior, I wouldn't mind being there."

The manager's eyes brightened, "Of course!" She took out two envelops and handed one to each of the girls. "Here's the payment for today."

Eve took it gratefully and bowed, but Sayo pushed the envelope back to the manager.

"I don't need to be paid for today since I truly wanted to do this from the bottom of my heart."

The manager pushed the envelope back into Sayo's hands, "Hikawa-san, please take it. You worked hard today."

"I insist I don't need it."

"Sayo-san, this is the result of your bushido effort," Eve said.

Sayo sighed, "Eve-san..." she turned back to the manager, "Thank you for the payment, I look forward to working with you again."

"Of course, Hikawa-san! Give Eve a call anytime!" The trio walked back to the rest of the crew and thanked them for their efforts. An idea seemed to pop into the manager's mind, "Hikawa-san, Wakamiya-san, would you mind taking a picture with everyone? A little memory you know?"

The two girls happily agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fjgdghkjs when ever I get long prompts, I take forever to write. But I also really like long prompts because I get to write more and I get to experiment a little. 
> 
> I really wanted to finish the whole prompt in one chapter, but it's getting late and my writing will start turning into a flop. Plus I really wanted to post something today. Hope that's okay!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	27. Sayo/Eve -Fashion Shoot Pt.2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Galaxy_Night  
> Here is part 2!

On the way home, they decided to get crepes. 

"Eve-san..." Sayo said as she watched her girlfriend take a bite out her crepe happily, "It is getting rather late, would you like to stay at my house tonight?" 

Eve smiled, "That's a good idea, let me tell my parents first." She finished her crepe and took out her phone. "Mmm, they said okay!"

Sayo hummed in response and held Eve's hand as they walked. The two of them stayed silent and enjoyed the night. _The stars are pretty,_ Sayo thought.

As soon as they stepped foot into the house, a voice broke the silence.

"Onee-chan, welcome home! And Eve-chan?" Hina said excitedly.

"Yes, I'm home Hina." Sayo said as she hung her and Eve's coat up, "Eve-san will be staying tonight."

"Oho~Onee-chan, are you gonna do something to Eve-chan?" Hina asked grinning.

"Hina."

"Hina-san!" The couple said at the same time. 

"Boohoo...well the bath's ready for whoever. I'll be in my room if you need me!" Hina saluted and rushed off into her room. 

Sayo rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry for Hina's antics."

Eve giggled, "It's okay! I'm kinda used to it."

"I see...well she did say the bath was ready, would you like to go first?" Sayo asked as the two made their way to the guitarist's bedroom.

"Actually I would like to rest a little. Is it okay if you first?"

Sayo shrugged and nodded. She went over to her closet and grabbed a loose tee plus a pair of sweatpants. "Eve-san, you can choose anything from here to sleep in today." Sayo said, motioning to the part of the closet, "I'll be leaving now."

Eve nodded and gave a smile. 

-

Sayo rested her chin on the balcony and let out a blissful sigh as she felt the wind run through her hair. She gazed up at the night sky in silence. A few moments later, someone else rested their chin next to her. Together, they watched in silence as the stars twinkled above them. The guitarist lifted her chin off the balcony and stretched.

"Sayo-san," Eve said, lifting her head to stare at the stretching girl, "Thank you for coming today, it was bushido.”

Sayo hums in response while resting her chin back down on the balcony. 

"I'm sorry if I was being selfish. I know you have a busy schedule and I called on a whim..."

Sayo lets out a giggle and turns to Eve, "Eve-san you don't need to apologize. I love spending time with you, so don't worry about my schedule. I can always make time for you."

Eve smiles and lets Sayo give her a kiss, then they turn back and gaze at the night sky once more.

**Omake**

As Sayo walked down the hall of Hanasakigawa, she was given many looks of awe. It was a few days after the shoot, and Sayo herself felt great. Approaching her classroom she was stopped by a certain 2nd year.

"Sayo-senpai! You looked amazing!"

Sayo blinked and turned around, "Toyama-san...what do you mean?"

Kasumi grinned and turned to the rest of the band members, "Sayo-senpai looked great right!"

Arisa subtly nodded, "I didn't know you did those things."

"I-I bet you'll be a great inspiration to many future girls!"

"Maybe Oddie should try it next..."

"O-tae!"

Saaya laughed at her bandmates' antics, "Sayo-senpai I look forward to more in the future."

Sayo looked at the band in confusion, "Uh thank you...? And you need to get to class before the bell rings."

"Ah right!" Kasumi says and runs off, her bandmates following her. Sayo shook her head and started making her way into the class before getting stopped again.

"Sayo-chan, you did a good job," Chisato said.

"I did?" Sayo asked again, confused,

Aya smiled, "You did very well! It was a lot of fun to see them! Kanon-chan, you saw them too right?"

Kanon nodded from behind, "I saw it this morning. I thought they were very cute!"

 _Saw what this morning?_ Sayo thought but decided to brush it off. "Ah...well thank you," she said once again.

Chisato laughed, "I look forward to more."

"Of course," Sayo said as she watched the three of them go to their classroom. As she made her way into the classroom, more looks of awe were shot her way. She shrugged it off and made her way to Rinko's desk. 

"Shirokane-san, I'm sorry to bother you, but is there a reason for everybody to be acting strange today?" Sayo asked.

Rinko looked up a little startled, "Strange?" She asked as Sayo nodded, "Mmm...I'm not very sure."

Sayo sighed and gave a smile, "I see...thank you though.

After school, Eve decided to walk with Sayo to CiRCLE.

"Eve-san, something strange happened today," Sayo said as they walked, hand in hand.

"How so?"

"Everybody kept staring at me today. Shirasagi-san, Maruyama-san, Matsubara-san, and the members of Poppin Party all told me I did a good job."

Eve giggled, "That's because the magazine with the photos from the photo shoot came out today!"

Sayo's widened in realization, "Does that mean everybody who was staring saw the photos?"

Eve nodded.

"This is kinda embarrassing..." Sayo said, praying Roselia hadn't found out yet.

Eve laughed and gave the guitarist a peck on the lips. "Well, it's time for me to go the other way, good luck at practice today!"

Sayo smiled and returned the kiss, "Good luck to you too." When Eve disappeared from her sight, she walked into the studio. 

-

Practice was over and Sayo was packing up her guitar. 

"Oh my god!" Lisa screamed and started jumping up and down. Sayo looked up startled but immediately turned her attention back to her guitar. The rest of the members walked over to the bassist. The four members huddled around the magazine and grinned. ("Oh my god it's Sayo-san!" "Sayo...?" "Was this why people were acting weird towards Hikawa-san?") They looked at the magazine and then back at the guitarist. Lisa ran towards Sayo (nearly tripping) and shoved the magazine in her face. "Is this you in the magazine?" She asked excitedly while the other members nodded along.

Sayo looked at the picture and blushed, grabbing her guitar and quickly walked to the door, trying to escape- only to realize the door was locked.

Lisa gave a sly grin and twirled the keys around her finger in front of Sayo. "Mmm...I locked the door before practice so no one would disturb us."

Sayo turned around and crossed her arms, "I'm not gonna get out this aren't I?"

"Nope~!" Lisa cheerfully replied.

Sayo sighed in the defeat and walk closer to the rest of the band _This is gonna be a long day,_ she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine Hina being liked, "I'm gonna get a million copies of this magazine!"
> 
> Sorry it took so long...


	28. Hina/Chisato -Arranged Marriage(ish)-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For 1/4  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Sh*tttttttt I haven't updated in so long...)

Hina looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed out the wrinkles in her wedding dress. Yes, a wedding dress. She frowned and started playing with a piece of hair that wasn't secured in her hairstyle.

"Hina, stop playing with your hair or it'll get ruined." A voice said from behind.

Hina turned around to face her sister, "O-Onee-chan?"

Sayo sighed and made her way next to Hina. "Are you still mad?"

Hina nodded and faced the mirror once more. "Onee-chan, I can't believe you just accepted this. You just thought this was a good idea!"

"Hina, trus-"

"You don't understand...i-it's been three years and I still can't get over her! I told mom and dad to give me more time and I thought you would help, but you encouraged the decision!" Hina yelled, clenching her fist.

"Hina I'm-"

"Onee-chan, why aren't you the one who's getting married? You could've accepted this marriage!"

"Hi-"

"Don't Hina me! You knew I was suffering, yet you still made me accept the marriage even though you knew I didn't want to!"

"Hina!" Sayo yelled, turning Hina around by placing her hands on the younger twin's shoulders. 

"O-Onee-chan...I don't want to do this..." Hina said while her eyes started watering.

Sayo sighed and wiped Hina's tears away. "Hina...you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you right?"

No response.

"I know I could've been the one in this arranged marriage-"

"Why aren't you then?" Hina cutoff sharply.

"Hina, let me finish. As I was saying, I could've been the one in this arranged marriage, but when I saw the name of the person I would be marrying...I just couldn't."

"But why?"

"...I just couldn't." 

Hina groaned. "Onee-chan?"

"Ya?"

The younger twin smiled slightly, "Onee-chan, I can trust you on this person I'm gonna marry right?"

Sayo smiled and nodded, "You can definitely trust me on this."

"By the way, who are the bridesmaids..."

-

"Chisato-chan, you look super pretty!" Aya gushed as she looked at the bride. 

"Fufu, do I, Aya-chan?" Chisato said looking at her friend.

"Of course! I can't believe you're the first one to get married!"

"You flatter me." Chisato giggled.

"..."

"Is something the matter?"

"...Chisato-chan are you sure it's okay for you to take this marriage?"

"What makes you bring this up now?"

"Uh... it's just...Hina-chan," Aya murmured.

"Pardon me, I didn't catch that."

"Oh, i-it's nothing!"

Chisato gave Aya a suspicious look, but decided to brush it off. "To answer your question, Mother and Father wanted me to get married. And as their only daughter, I am to comply with their wishes."

"I-I see..." Aya said and stared at the floor. 

"Aya-chan, are you still worried about me with what happened three years ago?" Chisato asked.

The pink-haired girl looked up quickly, "M-maybe?!? I-I was j-just wondering h-how things would turn out if, you know. And um I-"

"Aya-chan, you don't need to worry about me. It's already been 3 years."

"Are you sure?"

"I-I'm already over her." Chisato said stumbling over her words.

-

**_3 Years Ago_ **

"Chisato-chan!"

The child actress looked up from her spot in the café and saw her girlfriend running towards her. She let out a chuckle and opened her arms wide, getting ready for the impact. Hina's eyes sparkled as she saw Chisato's movements. When she neared her girlfriend, she jumped into her arms.

"Hina-chan, you're late!"

"I'm sorry, but I made it anyway, so it's all good right?"

Chisato let go off the hug and shook her head, "You're lucky I love you that much."

The couple sat down and placed their orders. "Chisato-chan, I have something I want to discuss."

Chisato frowned, "What is it?"

"I got a new job offer."

"Really? That's great!"

The sparkle left Hina's eyes as she continued, "I'm gonna be hosting my own show by traveling around the world."

"So you're gonna leave me?"

Hina shook her head, "I'll go home every 2-3 weeks, but other than that I'll be somewhere else."

"Are you suggesting a long-distance relationship?"

Hina nodded. 

"I-I see... that could work."

As Hina started traveling, the couple became more distant. It seemed like the company just didn't want them to meet. Whenever Hina came home, Chisato would either be in the middle of shooting a drama or attending an event somewhere in the world. PasuPare disbanded over a year ago, but the 5 friends were still close. Eve, Maya and Aya watched the couple worriedly as they became busier. Soon, all contact between the couple stopped and there were rumors of a breakup. Chisato and Hina both refused to give any official statement because both of them didn't know where they were in their own relationship. 

As the years past, everyone assumed they broke up, even themselves. Hina lost all contact with PasuPare despite still being very active with her travel show. Chisato kept contact with PasuPare, but it was rare for them to talk. The bond they all once had, was gone. Hina still longed for Chisato, as she didn't know why they "broke up". She went through a slump that put her on hiatus. Obviously, Chisato noticed this but didn't say anything. She had also gone through a slump, that was barely noticeable. Being the professional she was, she just drowned herself in more work. 

-

"Hina, you're walking down the aisle first," Sayo said. 

Hina nodded and turned to her sister, "And you're walking me down the aisle!"

The older twin chuckled, "I'm rather surprised I'm walking you down and father isn't."

"I want Onee-chan to walk me down the aisle!" Hina grinned. 

"Ya, ya I know."

"Can I walk you down the aisle when you get married?" Hina asked excitedly.

"Of course not!"

"Awwww, that's not boppin." Hina pouted.

"I-I guess you could...but let's wait till I know I'm getting married. Are we ready to go out and wait for out signal?"

Hina nodded, "Onee-chan, I trust you to not trip me."

"No promises, but you will not trip me."

Hina giggled, "No promises!"

The twins left their dressing room and made their way to the entrance of the church.

"H-Hina-chan?" A voice said.

Hina turned at the voice and her mouth dropped. "Aya-chan? And Maya-chan and Eve-chan?"

"W-what are you doing here?" Aya asked in shock. 

"I'm getting married!" 

"Hina-san is getting married?" Maya said with her eyes wide.

"But Chi-"

"Wakamiya-san." Sayo said cutting off Eve.

Hina grinned, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're the, um, bridesmaids" Aya answered, still in shock.

"You're the bridesmaids for my wedding?" Hina turned to her sister, "Onee-chan, how come you didn't tell me?"

Sayo looked at Hina, "A surprise?"

"Hmmm...where's Chisato-chan then?" 

All of them became quiet. 

"I-I see," Hina wavered a little, "...well it's too bad."

Sayo sighed and gave a pointed look to the 3 former members of PasuPare. "Hina are you ready?"

Hina nodded and took her sister's hand, "It is time to burn down this place!"

"W-what?"

"Just kidding, just kidding!"

Sayo shook her head, "Let's go then?"

"Let's do this," Hina said and kicked the door open.

The twins made their way down the aisle. They smiled and waved as they saw their friends and family sitting in the seats. At last, they made it to front. Sayo gave Hina's hand a squeeze and let her go. Situating herself a little further away from where Hina stood. Hina gave a nervous smile as her sister left her, _everything will be okay,_ she thought.

Not long after, all the bridesmaids made their way up to the front. The 3 former members of PasuPare gave Hina a nervous smile as they made their way up. The door closed when all the bridesmaids entered and the music faded away. Hina braced herself for the impact when the other party would walk through the doors. The bridal chorus started up and the door opened.

Hina's mouth dropped when the other party walked in. _No way,_ she thought, _no way._

Chisato was walking down the aisle just as shocked as Hina was. She almost tripped on her feet, but luckily her father had her back. As she made her way up front, she accidentally locked her eyes with Hina. _This can't be happening,_ she thought and looked away. Her father squeezed her hand as they made it up to the front. Hina held out a hand to accept Chisato's hand. Chisato just couldn't stop thinking about how their hands fit perfectly together. 

Chisato stood across from Hina. The ceremony started, but the 2 girls didn't hear any of it. The only thing they were focused on was each other.

"Ch-Chisato-chan," Hina breathed out, still in shock.

"H-Hina-chan." Chisato whispered, giving a tiny smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I kinda changed the prompt a little. Sorry it took so long, I had some really bad writer's block. But I'm back to finish the rest of the requests!


End file.
